Loving a Riddler and a Scarecrow can't be too hard right?
by thelilspud
Summary: A young girl get chucked into Arkham because Gotham City assumes she is crazy! Being best friends with the notorious Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn this girl will get dragged down in to Arkham's underbelly but meeting two men her whole crazy life changes! Riddler/OC/ slight Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow and maybe Jervis/MadHatter
1. Introduction to the Hell Hole!

I woke up panting with the sheets encasing me like a cocoon, strange dreams again. Flashing blue and green eyes while hands start to throttle my neck making it hard to breath, this was always the same dream which I have had since I was a little girl. Shaking, I drag myself out of the bed and sheets to the mirror above the sink, my cell at Blackgate prison is not exactly a luxury Hotel but I have had worse, then again I've had much better. Sighing, I glare at the reflection in the mirror, amber red hair and blue eyes, I would not mind my reflection but my eyes always seem to tell the truth. Not good if you're a criminal like me! Still glaring I shove my black hoodie on before my cell door opened.

"Come on Red, time to go." Glancing around my cell for the last time I follow the guard through all the hallways towards the exit then, ungracefully I might add, shoved into the riot van which is driving closer and closer to dear old Arkham Asylum. Oh didn't you know, according to society I am a 'crazie'. Ha, the thought of it makes me laugh; I'm not crazy just ahead of the rest of this measly population that swarms earth. I do not kill people, no that's Jokers job, I teach them a lesson they won't forget, if they live that is. On second thoughts maybe I am crazy, ha!

The introduction to Arkham was quick, thank god, nothing is more boring than listening to doctors try to make you comfortable while you're in a straight jacket, highly contradictory! Humming slightly to myself I look into the cells as we pass them. Harley Quinn waves at me with a frown, we both thought I would have never had to end up in this god forsaken place. How do I know Harls? We go way back, we both went to college and then University together and then we both fell off the sanity band wagon. She is basically my big sister, as well as Poison Ivy. I see her shake her head as I pass with a small smile. I can see the Joker but keep my eyes from staring at him, I've seen that guys magic pencil trick and I would like to stay alive for the next few years! The guards shove me into the cell where I am across from a man with a big top hate on, must be the Mad Hatter, Icy mentioned him once, he created mind control cards and always tries to find his 'Alice'. He doesn't look so dangerous to me, but I've not come here to look for trouble. I try and get comfortable on my new bed, seems like they fill the mattresses with stones here, lovely! Groaning to myself I turn towards the wall and drift off to sleep hoping tomorrow wouldn't be hell.


	2. Places to be and people to see

I frown as the lights switch on, I never did like mornings, now I seem to dread them. Probably because I know I will never get out of these cells for a while. Stretching I stumble towards the door as it slid open, once again the same guard pushed me, however this time, towards the 'Rough' line. Harls grabbed my arm as I fell and helped me up; nearly snarling she hid me behind her protectively. Usually I could stand up for myself but after six months of nearly no food and being hit and beaten every week it's a miracle I could stand!

"Come on Aura time to start walking darling" Ivy whispered in my ear and quickly as I could I managed to start walking with Ivy and Harley. As we all finally made it to the cafeteria, I mean how many hallways does this place have? Ivy sat me down as they went to get the (hopefully not drugged) food. They sat back down and both grinned.  
"Thanks girls!" I try to smile at them both as we all started eating and were silent for a few minutes.  
"So how bad was it Aura?" Ivy looks at the bruises which cover my face and arms, sighing I lift up my orange and then white top till it shows them my collection of bruises and scars which I have acquired after my lovely stay at Blackgate. Growling Harley snapped her fork while Ivy's eyes flashed ominously, I shoved my top back down to my waist with a frown.  
"Who did it?" Ivy's seductive tone suddenly had a sharp edge which I usually didn't try to cause, because honestly, she scares me shitless when she is pissed off"  
"Guards, inmates and the Batman" I listed off as I carried on eating even though it tasted disgusting but this was the first proper meal I have had for ages so I made sure I did not gag it back up and wolfed it down. Ivy had an evil gleam in her eyes, I glanced at Harley who gave me a grin and rolled her eyes.  
"You're with us now my little sprout, you won't be hurt again" Ivy growled out. Grinning I gave her a little hug.  
"Thanks Ivy but I am not wearing that green sprout costume you made me last Christmas!" I laughed as their faces lit up with humour, and that's when a chilling voice broke the happy moment.

"So Harls, who's your, uh, friend?" Even though I was with Harley and Ivy most of the time, I had made it a mission not to get near the Joker and stayed out of sight whe ever he was near, yes I was scared of him he really was crazy and would kill you before you said a word! He sat opposite Ivy while sitting by Harley, his black eyes were set on me.  
"Oh puddin', this is Aurora Swan, but she goes by Aura! Don't cha remember me telling you 'bout her?" Harley pouted and cuddled up to him, que me wanting to vomit.  
"So that's the new girl who Hatter is across from?" a man asked with red hair, expressive green eyes and a cheeky grin to match. "My name is Edward Nigma or the Riddler, but please call me Edward!" Smiling a little I nodded and watched him as he sat on the other side of Harley, he was quite the catch though I remember Ivy telling me all he talks about is himself, not an attractive trait though I wouldn't mind if he kept that grin on his face, woah focus! Joker was still staring at me and it was starting to irritate me, as well as Harley! Two more men approached the table, the Mad Hatter and a very tall but gorgeous man beside him; they both sat by me as the Mad Hatter grinned.  
"Pleasure to finally be able to introduce myself Miss, I am the Mad Hatter, Hatter of Jervis you can call me. This is my friend March Hare, or rather Dr Jonathan Crane aka Scarecrow." I couldn't help but smile at Jervis and his extravagant ways.  
"It is a pleasure to meet you all please call me Aura" trying to keep the smile on my face I turn my glare back to Joker and his black stare.  
"Can I help you Joker? Didn't your Mummy ever teach you it's rude to stare?" I smirk a little when he frowns and turns away but only to glare at Harley.  
"You really shouldn't antagonise him you know" I looked up to see startling blue eyes and a smirk, it seemed Dr Crane was amused by my antics.  
"Now where would the fun be in that" I grin as he raised his eyebrows but the smirk was still on his face.  
"Oh yes Miss Aura I do suggest you do not irritate the Joker" Jervis states looking worried, see how can you not like Jervis, he is worried about me and he's only just met me.  
"Don't worry Hatter I can handle myself" I giggle as he gives me an unsure look.  
"Be careful tots I'm more dangerous than I look" Joker growled smiling threateningly.  
"So am I Joker, why do you think Batsy kept trying to put me in line" a treacherous smirk appeared on my face as I faced him. He grumbled for a few seconds before he smiled again but less like a shark this time.  
"Fair enough doll face but watch your step."  
"Is that a threat?" I leant forward as Ivy's hand clamped down on my wrist to keep me sitting.  
"You better hope it wasn't Joker, unless you would like me and Harley to teach you some manners again. Though I'm tempted to let Aura at you, she's much more violent than Harley or I could ever be!" Ivy's sharp edge was back and I had to grin, seems like she's trying to goad Joker into coming after me, we both know it would only end up with broken bones for the clown. Glaring he stood and flung his tray into the bin with Harley following but not before she had snuck me a cheeky wink and a smirk. Ivy sighed and stood up also and walked towards the doors motioning me to follow her. We walked into the 'Rec Room' and my jaw dropped!

They had everything in here from bookcases to a **HOT TUB! **  
"No wonder Arkham asked for more and more money every year!" I heard a few sniggers from behind me and see Jervis, Edward and Jonathan looking away with grins on their faces. "Something funny boys?" Edward shook his head and ruffled my hair as he walked away as did the other two. I walk over to the bookcases and pick up and unused 'Inkheart' book, knowing this will keep me busy I snuggle down on the broken soda next to Ivy as she watched a nature programme, knowing if there's any trouble she'll wake me up from lala land. Getting engrossed in the book I lean sideways against Ivy, or if not Ivy something really soft and carry on reading until Ivy starting moving around lots and I look up, but I did not see Ivy I instead saw those startling blue eyes, I was leaning against DR CRANE! Slowly I look down to where my head is leaning on Dr Cranes shoulder and blush as I glance back up to look in his face, I can see his eyes are slowly darkening, that's strange! I hurriedly try to lean away but his arm snakes around my waist pulling me up against him again with a smirk.  
"Aw don't move I was comfortable, it's lovely to have a reading partner so relax child." He goes back to reading his book (on psychology I see), blushing I try to focus again on my book but I cannot seem to concentrate with this gorgeous man beside me with his arm comfortably around my waist. Glancing around the room I can see Ivy and Harley's smirks from across the room, so much for them protecting me against crazy, though gorgeous, men! Sneakily looking at the doctor beside me I can see he has a thoughtful look on his face as though he is having an argument, in his head? Thinking back to remember what Ivy and Harley have said about him, all I can recall is them saying Scarecrow, Scarecrow? Frowning I remember what Scarecrow is he is the Master of Fear, a very big crazy up there with Joker and Bane but this Doctor beside me is not crazy! Remembering again what Harley said, he has two sides to him two personalities; one personality or person is Doctor Crane and the other Scarecrow, is that why his eyes change? Gulping a little I look back up and see a sad smile on Doctor Cranes face as he stares at me.  
"Finally figured it out?" He frowned and tried to retract his arm.  
"Yes it took me long enough, why are you removing your arm I am comfortable?" I ask as I stare up at him with my baby blue eyes, they are very useful if you want to seem innocent, and pout slightly.  
"You don't fear me?" He asks gently as if he has never asked that question before, he probably hasn't. Grinning I state:  
"I understand I should as after all you are the Master of Fear, but I was never afraid of the bogeyman I always to curious to be afraid. I am curious to know how this Scarecrow persona has appeared, I mean is he another person or just a figment of your own mind, another personality, I am guessing he came about after a horrible childhood I'm guessing abandonment, an abusive relative but I cannot say or judge and I really need to shut up now as I can carry on for ho-" he quickly pinched my lips together with a tight smile and his eyes are now black, oh great I'm in for it now!  
"_**What an inquisitive creature you are, I cannot wait to make you scream in fear!" **_Trying hard to hold in a gasp, his voice had turned husky and oh so sexy!  
"Sorry to disappoint you Scarecrow, fear only turns me on but shh that's our little secret." I grin as a dumbfounded look appears on his face, I wink as I walk over to where Edward and Jervis are playing chess.  
"Aura what did you say to Crane? He looks positively shocked!" Jervis asked as he looked worriedly at his friend. I giggled and shook my head.  
"I do not do well with threats and it seemed to have shocked Jonathan."  
"So what did you do to astound the good Master of Fear with from your delightful vocabulary as I will have to borrow it sometime to shut him up?" I laugh and sit down with them.  
"I simply told him I do not get afraid, rather I get turned on." More laughter escaped me at their expressions I had to hold my stomach as it ached. Shaking his head a lopsided grin appeared on Edwards face while Jervis just seemed to be in shock.  
"You really are full of surprises Aura" Edward stated, shrugging while the grin was still attached to my face I walked over to Harley and Ivy to have a girly chat.


	3. Hugging a Riddler and a kiss of a Crow

_Hello my darlings, sorry I haven't spoken before I doing a youth help thingy and barely get time to go on the computer so my poor stories have been left :( I will try make it up to all of you! Love you all and enjoy :D Just so you know Dr Jonathan *sexy* Crane is the Dark Knights version but Scarecrow is the adorable looking one in Batman animated series, not the first or third version :) and the Riddler in the one in the suit NOT the leotard! Haha I had to tell you all before you thought the leotard one I couldn't date a man wearing one of them :L Anyway sorry lets carry on! Also Scarecrows voice is this __**font as its deep and husky *NOM* **_

New day and new beginnings and all that crap! Sighing as I raise myself out of my bed of rocks and look out my cell I can see Jervis awake and reading a book.

"Good morning Miss Aura" he happily states, argh too early to be that happy!

"Morning Hatter! What's on the agenda today?" He furrows his brow for a moment and goes to answer.

"Breakfast, group therapy, dinner and Rec Room" another males voice exclaims before poor hatter can.

"Thank you Edward!" He must be either on one side of my cell or next to Jervis. It was quiet for a while until I hear some muttering from the other cell next to me, trying to listen I can only catch a few words – crow, Johnnie boy, woman, impress and why – guessing next door is Jonathan and Scarecrow.

"Who are you trying to impress March Hare?" Giggling I glance at Jervis who gives me a quick smile before returning to look at Jonathan.

"I'm not trying to impress anyone Jervis! And I swear you call me March Hare again I will spray you with fear gas!" Sounds to me like 'doth the lady protest to much' scenario.

"Oh come now Marc- Jonathan you can tell me!" Jervis's pout was enough to make me want to cuddle him.

"I'll tell you later Jervis, now shh the guards are coming" how on earth did he know the guards were coming I couldn't hear anyone? Just as I thought this the door opened and a bunch of guards entered, how did he hear them, super-villain hearing? Pulling us all out of our room I was stuck between Edward and Jonathan who I can feel glaring at me, what did I do now? Maybe I was talking in my sleep again? Walking towards to cafeteria we all go up and pick breakfast then sit down at a random table, I'm still sandwiched between Jonathan and Edward while we eat, can you hear the awkwardness from where you are?

"So Aura, what are you in for?" Edward asked breaking the silence, I could actually kiss him bless his heart!

"Wreaking havoc on Gotham, arson and all that jazz."

"A little sparrow like you causing all that trouble, I cannot believe you!"Jonathans sweet tones slowly turns husky towards the end with his eyes hooded, nom I mean no!

"Well hello Crow, come for breakfast? We have slimy porridge!" I chuckle at my joke, as I am just that sad, and carry on eating and try to ignore Crow and Edwards shocked faces.

"_**You don't fear me child?**_"

"Haven't we been through this Scarecrow?" Sighing gently I glance up at Crow to see a smirk across his features and those burning black eyes had a possessive look to them, aww crap!

"_**Don't tempt me Aurora, or I will have you screaming all night, and it will not be from fear**_" he whispered in my ear and it took all my restraint not to moan from that husky voice and when he nibbled the lobe of my ear.

"Back off Scarecrow!" Edwards growl came from my other side, oh lord!

"_**Why don't you back off Riddles and leave fair lady to me**_" that smirk grew bigger across Crow's face and Edward's face seemed to be getting redder and redder.

"Well Straw Boy, 'fair lady' has a choice as to whether she wants you drooling all over her like a dog." Shit, I quickly shove the rest of my breakfast into my mouth to make sure I didn't get dragged into the argument, that was about me granted but come on they were kinda scary when they were angry but utterly gorgeous.

"Oh look time for therapy!" Harley jumped up pulling me away from the others, breathing a sigh of relief I looked at the bouncy blonde.

"Thanks Harley!"

"Anything for you suga'. Talk 'bout two guys fighting over ya huh puddin'!" Laughing I nod with her and carry on walking to the doors ahead of us. "Don't worry puddin' their just tryin' to show their affection for ya!" Confused I turn to her but she just shakes her head and links our arms as we carry on walking as the others catch up with us, hmm strange.

-

Sitting down in a chair between Harl and Ivy, everyone else in the circle faced the doctor; this included us three girls, Edward, Jonathan, Jervis, Joker, Harvey Dent (two-face) and killer Croc, big group huh!

"So how is everybody feeling today? The guards have told me there was a little dispute between Edward and Jonathan, why don't we start with that shall we, what was this argument about?" Blushing I look down to hide my cheeks. The Doctor cleared her throat as no one answered her.

"Scarecrow just antagonised Edward, didn't he Edward" Jonathan told the Doctor as Edward nodded. I glanced over at both of them and gave me a grateful smile as they both gave small smiles each, thankful they hadn't involved me.

"Oh I see, why was Scarecrow trying to annoy Edward?"

"Scarecrow needs no reason to annoy anyone."

"Okay then how did Scarecrow irritate you Edward?" Jeez she really wants to get to the bottom of this doesn't she!

"Why don't I answer with a Riddle Doc I know just how much you love those!" Edwards face turned towards the Doctors with a glare.

"Okay Edward, anyone else know why they were arguing?" oh bugger!

"Hehe, because of the, uh, amber bombshell over there haha!" Thanks Clown!

"Who, Ivy?" Well thanks Doc!

"Not me, Aura!" Blushing again I met the eyes of the Doctor.

"Now why were they arguing over you Miss Swan?" I shrugged and looked over at Edward and Jonathan.

"Not a clue Doc." Frustration suddenly crossed the Doctors face making every one in the room grin sinisterly; they were all getting to the doctor! "Stressed Doc?" I ask with humour evident in my tone. Her glare reached me making me giggle.

"I think we should go onto another subject yes!" The Doctor suggested and Ivy turned towards me and winked, confused I tilted my head to watch her.

"Harley didn't the Joker say something funny last night?" Ivy asked and Harley was off like a rocket chatting some nonsense about Joker for the rest of the hour taking up the entire time, clever move Ivy I'm stealing that one!

- after dinner

Sitting in the Rec room I got engrossed into another book, Harry Potter, by Ivy who I hope won't leave me again!

"I have a riddle for you Miss Aura" I look up into Edwards's expressive emerald eyes.

"What would that be Mr Nigma?"

"What makes that book more interesting than talking too little old me?" He pouted which made me burst out laughing.

"Sorry Edward I didn't realise you were there, next time you have permission to poke me!" Smiling he nodded still with a slight pout on those luscious lips, woah need to get my head of the gutter!  
"To cheer you up I'll answer a riddle, so riddle me Riddler" the huge grin that answered me proved I cheered him up in the right way!

"Okay riddle me this, It is greater than God and more evil than the Devil, the poor have it, the rich need it and if you eat it you'll die. What is it?" Stumped I thought till I felt my brain nearly explode. Suddenly I had an epiphany.

"Nothing! The answer is Nothing! Nothing is greater than God and nothing is more evil than the devil – though the Joker comes at a close second- the have nothing the rich need nothing and if you eat nothing you'll die, HA!" I did a small victory dance as Edwards shocked face had a small gentle smile.

"That is correct Aura, can I ask you two more please?" Nodding to him he carried on.  
"What can you put in a barrel to make it lighter?" Grinning I knew this one!

"A hole Eddie!" Laughing he nodded.

"Okay Aurora, Riddle me this: I'm of no use to one, yet absolute bliss to two, the small boy gets it for nothing. The young man has to lie for it. The ole man has to buy it. The baby's right, the Lover's privilege, the hypocrite's mask. To the young girl, faith; To the married woman, hope; To the old maid, charity. What am I?" Edward had slowly inched closer to me till his knee was touching mine. Smiling I kissed his cheek while whispering in his ear softly;

"That would be 'a kiss' Edward." Blushing he squeezed my knee softly.

"Correct my little Amber beauty" he smiled charmingly, making my heart melt a little, and went back to watching TV though he kept his hand on my knee, relaxing slightly I went back to reading while he rubbed his thumb in soothing circles. Looking up I see a furious expression on Jonathan's face making me worried about Edward. Glancing at him he wasn't muscled like Harvey Dent or the Joker but he was trim and I could see he had a six pack as the t-shirt hugged him tightly. Hopefully that's enough muscle to keep him from harm. He must have seen me watching him as he turned towards me.

"Are you enjoying the view?" His eyebrows raised as those eyes glittered with mischief and something else, possessiveness, not another one!

"Well I suppose it's alright, a bit chubby though" I stated grinning as he glared jokingly at me.

"Ouch Aura, I have you know I'm skinny as a twig" snorting slightly at him he grinned; "Just a twig with more curves! I am curvy-luscious!" This alone made me cry with laughter.

"You're curvy-luscious?" I tried hard not to carry on laughing but I couldn't help it! Edward blushed furiously making him look adorable! "I will admit Edward you are gorgeous but not curvy-luscious!" His cheeks reddened even more as he stuttered:

"A-a-adorable?"

"Did I stutter?" I wink and giggle. Smiling he surprises me by giving me a hug; again I state that this man is adorable! As he lets go he quickly kisses my cheek and then walks over to play chess with Jervis. My thoughts had all jumbled as I touched the spot on my cheek where he had kissed me, I didn't even notice Jonathan until be jabbed me with his finger in my stomach.

"OW! What was that for?" I pouted while I rubbed my stomach and mumbled jerk under my breath.

"You should have been paying attention" he stated but rubbed the spot. Glaring at him he smirked as if my antics amused him. "If it makes you feel better I am sorry I poked you." Jeez the sarcasm could be heard from every word but the naughty look in his eyes added to the innocent but sexy Doctor look he was giving me melted my resolve to tell him off instead I just smiled and shake my head. Why do all these guys have to be adorable and sexy?!

"Don't think you can get away with that by giving me that look mister!" Smirking he leant forward and whispered in my ear.

"Oh baby I wouldn't dream of it" a small moan escaped my mouth as he softly bit my ear, blushing I look down as his smirking face appeared in front of me. "Was that a moan I heard then my Aura?" His fingers brushed my cheek and then ran down my neck and played with my hair, is possible the blush in my cheeks reddened. "What a lovely colour red looks on you!" Was it possible to die from blushing?

"Was that a compliment Jonathan?" That smirk still stretched across his face he went back to whispering in my ear but I kept a watchful eye on those teeth of his.

"If we were away from here I'd do so much more than give you a compliment." Shaking my head I try to push his firm chest away but dammit he's stronger than he looks! Breathing shakily I leer a little at him.

"You carry on I could claim a sexual harassment order on you." Laughing huskily in my ear his one arm snuck around my waist and squeezed.

"Oh my little sparrow, don't tell me you don't like this."

"What if I don't like it?"

"Your body betrays you child!" His fingers softly stroke my waist and he nuzzled into my hair. Trying not to blush I picked up my forgotten book and tried to read. "Ignoring my child?"

"Now why would I do that?" I ask as I turn the page proud of my poker face. His fingers dig into me slightly as his beautiful ice blue eyes turned into black raging fire, here comes the Scarecrow.

"_**We do not like to be ignored toots!**_" I'm missing sexually frustrated Jonathan. He grabbed my chin between his fingers, forcibly, hopefully that won't leave bruises. "_**You are still not afraid of me!**_" I shake my head a little and very gently bite his fingers so he would let go of my face. Instead of the anger or shock instead he has a proud and possessive look across his face. "_**That's my girl!**_" Wha? He's proud because I bit him? Seeing my confused look he carries on. "_**You're a fighter, I prefer that than some scared and compliant girl.**_"

"Well at least I know I am doing something right then." I sighed as he once again nuzzled into my hair, though instead of pulling away I snuggled into his chest, being at Arkham has exhausted me and I need a little comfort even if it is from Jonathan. I closed my eyes further into his chest, hearing his possessive chuckle I couldn't help but smile a little and his arms wrapped around me holding me gently and close. He held me there it felt like hours but it was so comforting I didn't care though I was the first one to move away. Blushing I looked up into his face seeing a blush upon his cheeks as well, I couldn't help but laugh a little and give him a soft kiss on the corner of his lips.

"**Everyone in a line time to go back to the hell holes we call your rooms, hurry up!"**


	4. Visiting Hours

_Hello my gorgeous readers another chapter for you :D Just because I love you that much ;) Enjoy! Please constructive criticism needed :) _

After my lovely session with Dr Johnson I stomped towards the cafeteria with a guard by my side who seemed to be amused, jerk! I slipped through the doors and grabbed a random plate slammed it down on my tray while taking a apple juice and stormed over to the Rouge table. Edward and Jonathan split apart so I could sit between them. Trying to control my anger I tried to ear my food but my hand started shaking, growling I smashed my fork down and shoved my head into my hands. Two hands started rubbing my back up and down, looking up I see both men either side of me looking concerned though Jonathan also seemed amused.

"Something wrong Aura?" Edward asked smiling gently and I sat up and leaned against his arm.

"Just my asshole of a psychiatrist is all."

"Ah this is your first session wasn't it?" Jonathan asked and Edwards hand drifted down to my own hand and held it softly.

"Yes he has decided I need to be put on certain medication as I have a narcissistic personality and a load of other shit!" Jonathan rubbed my back in soothing motions while Edward gripped my hand, it was because of these two men I didn't go on a rampage.

"Don't worry Aura it'll get better! Plus it's visitor day today!" Harley excitedly states while jumping up and down in her seat making a smile grace my lips, how could you ever not smile while Harley was around?

The visiting hours took place in the rec room, only family are allowed in, no friends, not that I had them anyway. Letting myself relax I was about to ask Jervis for a game of cards when I heard a shrill scream:

"AUNTIE AURA! AUNTIE AURA!"

Looking up I see my darling three year old niece, Jenny, run across the room of crazies straight into my waiting arms where I quickly scoop her up safely.

"Darling, oh how I've missed you! Where's your mother my munchkin?" Smiling she snuggles into me as I sit down stroking her red curls, her mother – my sister – has blonde hair where as my mother had amber hair so it seems little Jenny finally got the Swan red hair.

"Mommy isn't coming. But I wanted to see you so police man let me come for one whole hour Auntie Aura!" Tears were reaching my eyes, I haven't seen Jenny for a year, she's my light that helps me from going totally insane. My sister, well she's always been a top class bitch from hell!

"Oh who's this Aura, your daughter?" I could hear the worry in Edward's voice.

"Don't be silly green man Auntie Aura is my Auntie!" Laughing at his expression I give Jenny a kiss on the forehead and motion for Edward to sit down by me while Jonathan had slipped by my other side. Jenny curiously looked at the two men and made me blush.

"Auntie, are they your boyfriends?" Oh god lord the blush! I shake my head while both Jonathan and Edward tell her yes. "Mommy's going to tell you off Auntie!" Laughing I hug her.

"She always does darling. These two men aren't my boyfri-"

"Oh you married them?" Oh gosh!

"NO Jenny, no no no no! Green man is Edward and that's Jonathan!" She blinks up at the two men before a wicked smirk appears on her face. Uh oh!

"Howdy Uncle Jonathan and Uncle Eddie, look after my Auntie or I'll set Bob on you!"

"Who's Bob?"

"Her bloody cat, he is pure evil so I'd listen to her threat!" I grin and shake my head while giving Jenny a big cuddle. "Jeez Jenny do I need to bribe you with sweets to keep you quiet again?" Sniggering she shakes her head, this girl though three was an evil mastermind, next cat woman this girl is!

"But Auntie Aura you shouldn't hide anything from your husbands! Bad Auntie Aura!"

"No darling they are not my husbands." A sudden sad look crosses across her face. "What's wrong munchkin?"

"I want you to get married Auntie then someone will be looking after you like Daddy and Mommy do!" A sad smile crept on my face as I held her close, as I did this Edward knelt down in front of her and smiled his sweetheart grin which could melt any one's cold heart!

"Miss Jenny, with your permission will you let me look after your Auntie?" She studied him for a while, the intelligence in her eyes were beyond the age of three years old, and then nodded.

"Okay but you have to marry her!"

"I will, I promise! I am going to make her my Riddle Queen!" Jonathan then interrupted him.

"And I will make her my Scream Queen!" Clapping her hands she nods enthusiastically.

"Yay! See Auntie Aura you have too husbands now!" Laughing I relax into the sofa next to the two men though I am thoroughly embarrassed thanks to the lovely Jenny. Seeing a guy waving frantically at Jenny, I pick her up ready to carry her over.

"Time to say goodbye darling." She pouted while waving at Jonathan and Edward as they waved back at her. Trying not to let the tears spill I kiss the top of her head and hold her close as we walk past the Joker and then Bane.

"Oooooh, whos, uh, the amber mini me there, uhh, Aura?" Joker's piercing voice broke the quiet room as he started to stride forward towards us reaching out his hand. Growling gently in my throat I put Jenny behind me in a piggy back form.

"Back off Joker now!" He took an unsteady step back and rocked backwards and forwards on him feet.

"Ooh defensive are we?"

"You bet I am Joker now back off before I leave you with a few more pretty scars!"

"Steady there Princess, anyone would, uh, think that you think you are above your station in here!" I curled my lip up in distaste and quickly hand Jenny off to the guard.

"I will see you soon Munchkin, be good for your Mommy and keep smiling darling!" I quickly kiss her on her head softly and watch as she leaves the room with the guard. I turn round and glare at Joker who was sat back watching TV with an amused grin. Asshole! I stalked over back to the sofa with my two 'husbands'.

"Come here Aurora; ignore him he's just an ass." Jonathan's hands pull me back down on the sofa between them and softly brushes my hair back behind my ear while Edward kisses my knuckles, sighing gently I lean against Jonathan resting my head on his shoulder while playing with Edwards hands.

"Your niece is gorgeous, she looks just like her Auntie" Edward softly smiles at me. Chuckling slightly I shake my head.

"Nah she looks just like her Mom just with red hair."

"HOURS UP TIME TO GO!"

_Sorry Munchkins it's a short chapter but I'm already thinking of starting another chapter tonight._

_Who do you think Aura should be with Edward or Jonathan Or BOTH?  
Message me your thoughts and whether I can make this better :) _


	5. And i thought i was fit pfft!

**_Hello my darlings, i don't own the Batman characters (unfortunately) apart from Aura and Jenny :)_**

* * *

Sitting at lunch I glance up at Edward and Jonathan who are sat opposite me.

"So you both are making me Riddle and Scream Queen huh? Where's my tiara?" I giggle as they both choke on their food and pinkness spreads across their cheeks. Harley grins and raises an eyebrow at me; I quickly wink at her and plaster an innocent look on my face at the two blushing men across from me.

"Well you uh uh see uhh." Sniggering at Edward's stuttering I glance at Jonathan from beneath my eyelashes.

"Anything to say Doctor Crane?" I ask trying to layer in my bedroom voice; I think it worked with his glasses and coughing. Trying to hold in the laughter I look over to Harley who had her tongue down Jokers throat, gross!

Instead of the Rec Room we are now in the yard, lovely greasy air of Gotham! Grinning at Harley I kick over the football, hey I might be twenty four but it is still had fun by running around like a child. I run after Harley as Ivy sits by the tree stroking the bark, I'm so used to her now it doesn't seem that weird, I said THAT weird!

"Watch out Aura!" I turn and then get slammed onto the floor with Edward over the top of me with a shocked face.

"Er hello Aura?" Sniggering I kiss his cheek.

"Now Edward did you want to sweep me off my feet? I thought you had to catch me not fling me on the floor?" He chuckled and softly kissed the top of my nose.

"Oh but I wanted to know what you felt like under me for future references of course." Blushing I glare jokingly at him.

"Now don't you get any ideas Mister?"

"Oh miss Aura I have a riddle just for you!"

"Oh what is that Mister Eddie?"

"What is sixty-eight?" Tilting my head in confusion I shrug as much as I can below him, he leered and leant down brushing his lips over mine. "You 'do' me and I owe you one." Shock hit me and then I doubled over in laughter.

"You cheeky bugger get off me!" Laughing he pulled me up with him and yanked me up against him so I was looking up at him.

"So is that a no?" mischief sparked in those eyes of his and slowly his hands crept down my waist pulling me harder against his body so I could feel every bit of his chest and waist.

"Did you hear me say no?" I winked and pulled away to walk over to Harley and went to tackle the ball off her until I saw Joker running over and I quickly tried to change direction. Suddenly two hands lifted me up and away from Jokers war path, I looked up to my saviour and see Jonathan grinning down at me while shaking his head.

"Oh my hero!" I gasp and pretend to swoon but his one arm sweeps my legs out from underneath me while he catches my back and picks me up and takes me over to his corner of the grass with two books there. I looked up at him and smiled, his startling blue eyes gaze back down at me and his brown messy hair was hanging a little in his eyes making him utterly gorgeous.

"Now that's what I call sweeping a lady off her feet!" I blush as he gives me a little wink as he sits down with me on his lap.

"Jonathan I will squish your legs!" He huskily laughed and lifted me up slightly as he parted his legs so I could sit between them and lean against him instead.

"Better my scream queen?" I smile a little as I reach for one of the books beside us.

"I hope that name doesn't catch on!" He chuckled and ran his fingers up and down my arms sending shivers up my back. He then wrapped his arms around me and rested his head on my shoulder while reading the book with me. Maybe I'm a simple gal but this is a perfect day for me. Sighing happily I lean more into Jonathan and carry on reading but sneaking glances at the gorgeous man behind me and the other one who is playing catch with Jervis.

"We are planning a breakout and you are coming with me Aurora you have no say in it." Giggling I turn towards him and look at him smiling.

"What makes you think I haven't got an escape plan?" Smirking he stroked my cheek.

"Because you would have escaped before now." He kissed my cheek then looked over at the guards. "Time for my appointment, be a good girl and don't cause any more trouble!" Saluting him I get up and kiss his cheek quickly and skip over to Harley. She quickly grabbed my arm and yanked me over to Ivy by the tree.

"Hey darl I woulda spoken before but cha were with ya lover boys, me and Ivy are getting out of here right now, and you sugar are coming!" Grinning I nod and follow the girls climbing up the tree which I have just noticed are against the wall.

"Harls what is the plan?" She beamed at me and whispered:

"Climb over the wall and run hell for leather for the lake!" Simple plan hope it works!

"Let's go then chick!" Gulping I linked my hands and helped Harls and Ivy up the wall and they yanked me up after them.

"Ready! GO!" Harley yelled as we leapt down off the wall, probably braking my ankle from the way it hurts, and ran the fastest I ever had towards the water and dived in as soon as I came up to it. I thought I was quite fit until I started swimming, jeez I think my arms are about to drop off! Just keep swimming just keep swimming just keep swimmi- NO bad song for this time! Reaching the end of the lake I groaned and flopped down on the mud. Harley is gasping next to me whereas Ivy is up and running trying to encourage us. I unsteadily stood up and yanked Harley with me as we ran to the taxi that was stalling with Ivy inside. Pushing Harley in a slumped in and slammed the door as it sped off into the narrows.

"Where do you want dropping off my little sprout?" Ivy asked and I told her the address of my hideout, the one Batman has obviously not found and ever heard of. She hugged me quickly as we pulled up and I patted Harleys head as I got out and I swiftly ran to the door of my hide out and slammed the door shut. Grumbling slightly I strip off all my wet clothes and slump down on the bed and moan at how soft it is! I fall asleep with the images of two men with blue and green eyes.

* * *

_**Sorry again short chapter BUT my lovies I have a big big big big plan on next chapter EEEK and I promise some smut soon ;) **_


	6. Content with presents and ice cream!

**Mwah my darlings, finally ideas are coming to me! I was having a horrible case of writers block :( BUT IM BACK MWAHAHAHAHA! Okay I've had too much sugar eeeek! I unfortunately do not own Batman or the characters (but I would love to own riddler and Jonathan NOM!) but I own Aura and Jenny :) ENJOY! And please reviewwwwww!**

* * *

A banging noise radiated around the small flat *cough* I mean hide out *cough*, groaning I quickly get up and grab a robe and shove it on before answering the door.

"Hello?" I growl out, not because I am trying to be scary but because I think I drank that lake water by accident ICK! A shifty delivery man was at the door with a bunch of red tulips, opening the door more I accept the flowers and a box, turning around I slam the door behind me making sure I heard the lock shut before walking off. I put the gorgeous flowers into a vase while inspecting the box, it was wrapped in blue and silver paper. Ripping open the paper like a kid on Christmas there was a little Scarecrow teddy, I absolutely adore anything snuggly and anything I can cuddle in bed. Gently I lifted the little darling out of the box and cuddled him quickly not being able to resist. Glancing back in the box I can see a little card. It said –

_Dear my Scream Queen,_

_Let this toy cuddle you until I can get to you._

_All yours, S. _

Frowning I glare at the box, how on earth did he know where my hideout was? Another banging on the door brought me out from my thoughts and I quickly rushed towards the door again with my Scarecrow snuggled up against my chest. I glance out the door and see another delivery man this time no boxes but a huge bunch of red roses. I thank him and take the roses and place them in another vase. I gently stroked the petals and see another card, however this had a riddle on:

_What causes a sudden increase in heart rate, a loss of memory and overall brain function, but is not a drug? _

_You my 'Love' _

_R x_

Oh Edward! Looking closely at the roses I see little question marks on the petals, how on earth did Edward have that done? Laughing in disbelief I walk over to the fridge and open it and realise I didn't have any food, bugger it all! Growling I stalked over to my phone, I left one in every hideout but only I know the numbers, and slammed in the numbers of my henchman.

"Hello Boss?" A shakey voice stuttered out.

"Hello Joseph, I need you to do me a little favour."

"Er sure Boss, you out of the slammer then?" Who bloody well says 'slammer' these days, didn't realise we were in the Godfather!

"Obviously Joseph, I am in Hideout five, I need you to go and get me some groceries."

"Sure! What do you need?" I listed out what I needed, especially cookie dough ice cream. I settled down in front of the TV, finally I can watch something instead of bloody comedy or nature programmes! I grinned as the programme F.R.I.E.N.D.S came on, I laughed for about an hour until Joseph came with my groceries, and I told him to stay by his phone this week. His answering grin and enthusiasm made me smile; it's good to have henchmen who actually like causing chaos. Quickly putting everything away but the ice cream I grabbed a spoon, my duvet and my little scarecrow and snuggled down on the sofa and had a 'me' day. In the end after a few hours I got bored so I turned on the news, aww look at that I made 'breaking news'. Even though I was watching TV and content I was missing the company of the two gorgeous men who are still in Arkham. Pouting a little i turned off the TV and went to bed eating the last of my ice cream then snuggling down in bed.

Unknown to me Jonathan and Edward were on their way to come pay me a visit, sometimes Arkham doesn't realise their patients are missing until they are called on for a doctor's appointment. Snoring happily away I was lost to the world till tomorrow.

* * *

**_Sorry my darlings I know it's short but I promise smut smut smut in the next chapter! Reviews please :)_**


	7. Maybe a kiss was too much?

**_Hello again my Munchkins, again I ask would you prefer Aurora to be with Jonathan, Edward or BOTH?  
I do not own the Batman characters *sob* but I do however own Aura and Jenny :) Enjoy my darlings!_**

* * *

Sighing happily I snuggle further into my pillow happy it is not the bed of rocks but my very own snuggly and soft bed, you cannot imagine my happiness. Sure I'm exaggerating but come on living in Blackgate then Arkham I am allowed to exaggerate about the comfy beds! I reach out across my bed and grab my Scarecrow, however I didn't actually mean the real thing. As I tried to drag my teddy across I heard a soft chuckle and a large PERSON move so it was closer to me. Springing out of bed I stared wide eyed at the view of Jonathan on my bed. However it can't be Jonathan as he is in Arkham, right?

"Jonathan?" I whisper and he grins at me though the smile dulls a little when another voice rings out from the kitchen.

"And me love!"

"Edward?" My jaw must be near the floor by now.

"Who else my Riddle Queen!"

I stuttered and brought my hand to my head in shock. Jonathan quickly moved off the bed and put his hand on my forehead, checking for a temperature I assume, I must look ill with the whole wide eyed and open jaw look, not attractive! Speaking of attractive I look down at my PJs and blush, my bootie shorts with a crop top not exactly modest.

"Are you okay Aurora? You are a little pale!" Jonathan asked. Nodding I quickly hug him before I wimp out. He must have thought I was mad but his arms reached around and held me tightly to him. "**It's okay baby Scarecrow is here!**" I smile and snuggle into him and kiss his cheek.

"Oh Scarecrow I missed you both!" I whispered in his ear and held on tightly as he tried to let go. Chuckling softly he kissed my cheek and I slowly let go of him while blushing as red as my hair. He wrapped an arm around my waist as we went into the kitchen where Edward was cooking something that smelled so good. I glanced at the two men and smiled, they were both still wearing the Arkham uniform.

"How did you find me?" I asked Edward and Jonathan with a raised eyebrow. They both blushed and gave each other a look.

"We didn't want you getting in trouble and we couldn't just let you go, you are stuck with us now babe!" Jonathan laughs and goes and sits down, me following in a bit of a daze. Edward stuck a bowl of soup in front of me with bread and butter; I nearly drooled all over it. Beaming up at him I gave his hand a little squeeze and started to eat.

"Are you happy we found you my amber beauty?" Edward asked seeming a little worried. Shaking my head I laughed.

"Now I can't just turn you both away now can I!" I grinned as they both relaxed more, bless their hearts! Tucking into my meal I started to worry, what happens now? I don't know the first thing about living with two men let alone two rouges, I mean what do they eat, do they snore or leave things around messy or the- wait they are not a cat or dog they are two men who will probably get bored soon and leave. Why does that thought make me sad, wait! Where are they going to sleep? Looking up at them both I smiled, I am so not sharing my bed!

"So where are you both going to sleep?" my smile grows bigger as they both stop wide eyed, obviously not thinking about this certain little detail.

"Well I have to go and sort out my own hideout Aura and live there and I'm sure Edward needs to do the same!" Jonathan stated while checking a phone, how the hell did he get that?

"Oh sure" I try and smile but must have been a little more like a grimace as Edward sends me a worried look.

"We will probably be around all the time Aura so you'll want to get rid of us in the end!" I laugh as he finishes off his meal. Jonathan stood up and put his dish in the sink and quickly kissed me on the cheek while whispering in my ear:

"I will see you soon my Scream Queen!" I nod and watch him sadly go. Edward stood up as he left and also put his dish away and then turned around to me.

"Are you leaving me too?" I mumble with a pout, he looks around guiltily and walks forward till he is in front of me.

"Aww my Aura I'm sorry but I have to for now." Nodding I sigh and go to turn back around but Edward pushes me up against the cupboards with a cheeky grin and those green eyes glittering with mischief. "Now where do you think you are going?" I blush and mumble about collecting my dish as he leans his head closer to my lips, which in turn makes me blush more and it slows my mumbling down. His hands slide up my hips and pull me closer to his body.

"Edward?" I ask before I am cut off by Edward's lips pressing against my own, shocking me still. What the hell I might as well enjoy this before he goes off causing havoc. I wrap my arms around his neck and try pulling him closer; he pulls his lips away from mine with a victorious smirk breaking across his face. Embarrassed I go to turn my head but his one hand turns my face back to face him.

"You are mine, Aurora no matter what bird brain says!" I raise an eyebrow while playing with the collar of his Arkham shirt.

"Oh really now when did you decide this?" He chuckles and pulls away from me apart from stroking a finger down my cheek.

"I knew as soon as I saw you on your first day Aurora, you will be mine!" He growled gently as I stared into his gorgeous green eyes, I know I shouldn't but when he is being dominant it turns me on, and that is not a good thing with it just being me and him in the flat alone. But one little kiss won't be bad will it? Grabbing a fist full of his shirt I pull him close again and instead of him I initiate the kiss. Twisting my hands into his short red hair I pull him as close as I can as I kiss him with all the passion I have in my body. I must have caught him off guard as he stood still for all of a second and then launched right into the kiss taking my breath away. His hands were everywhere until one rested on my waist and the other on the side of my neck I softly gasped as he lifted me up onto the cupboard. I wrapped my legs around his waist so he was closer than ever to me, I could feel every line of his body. His lips dragged over my jaw and down my neck and softly bit me and then kissed me softly and pulled away with me pouting that the kiss was over. Laughing he gently kissed my bottom lip.

"I have to go Aura!" He stated though his eyes were hungrily raking up and down my body. Grinning deviously I slid my hand slowly down my body making sure to cover all my curves, which I am now glad I have.

"If you have to Eddie or you could stay here?" I suggest with a naughty wink. Groaning in his throat he leant up against me.

"I really want to stay!" He mumbled in my ear as he pressed a certain area against me so I could really feel how much he wanted to stay. Kissing up his neck I tenderly stroked his cheek.

"What have you got to do?" Chuckling he moved so I couldn't carry on kissing up and down his neck trying to distract him.

"Make sure my hideout hasn't been broken into and threatening Batman, villain stuff." I shook my head with a smile gracing my lips and carried on stroking his cheek. Pouting himself he leant forward and captured my lips one more time though this time it was so gentle and soft I could feel myself falling in love with this man, but not just this man but another too. He again pulled away but hugged me.

"I'll be back Aura, don't think I will be letting you go now my Riddle Queen!" Giggling I kissed his cheek and watched him walk over to the door.

"I wouldn't dream of it my green stallion" Holding in my laughter at his shocked face he shook his head at me with a cheeky grin.

"Sleep well love!" He left me in the empty apartment, huffing I slipped off the side and walked over to my bedroom, frustrated and alone, story of my fucking life!

* * *

**_That's all my darlings I'm thinking of another idea for the next chapter :P_**

**_Now would you rather Jonathan sweet and caring or dangerous and naughty ;) Send me your responses_**

Love you all pwease reviewwwww!


	8. Oh Crap!

**_Sorry my darlings it's been awhile but here's another naughty chapter for you all ;)  
Thank you too all my reviews and PM's makes me so happy that people want to read this story :D EEEEK! Enjoy my darlings :P _**

* * *

Grinning like a Cheshire cat I skip into my kitchen throwing down my bags pull of cash and diamonds, it's strange what you can pick up from the bank with only a few explosives and one or two guns. I grab a coke and some pasta left over and quickly flicks through the cash counting it, this is the boring part but someone has got to do it. Humming to myself I don't hear the door open and close or a person walk up behind me until they whisper in my ear.

"**_Missed me, baby?_**" Leaping up out of my seat I quickly draw a magnum (gun obviously not an ice cream) and point it at the intruder. Quicker than me though the person slams me up against the wall with the gun above my head and their body pressed right up against me. Only then did I look up into their face and see gorgeous blue/black eyes staring down at me with a trace of a smirk on his face.

"You might want to listen more Aura, I could have been batman!" I honestly tried not to snort with laughter but I couldn't help it I had the image of Jonathan in Batman's cowl and cape and that is a funny image! Growling, his grip on my wrists hardens and I whimper slightly at the pain.  
"Are you **_laughing at me pet?_**" Uh oh hello Scarecrow.

"Me laugh at you? Neverrrr!" I mumble, angry that he was hurting me, where was Harley or Ivy when you needed them? "Now let go of my wrists Crow." Slowly the pressure on my arm softened and he walked away from me to grab the items on the floor, blushing slightly he offers his hand out to me with the items in, a bottle of wine and chocolates, nom! Raising my eyebrow I take his gifts.  
"Is this going to be a thing, you hurt me then offer me chocolate and wine?" I try and joke but he flinches slightly at my words.

"I didn't mean to Aura." Sighing I put the items down and wrapped my arms around his neck giving him a quick cuddle, I'd give him a longer one but he really did bloody hurt me. His lips found my neck as he slid his arms around my waist, suddenly without warning he licked and kissed down my neck and then bit it softly making my knees go a little weak.

"Jonathan what are you up to?" He shrugged while a naughty look appeared in those eyes.

"Just wanting to spend some time with my little Scream Queen, nothing wrong with that." He smirked and dug his fingers gently into my hips as he pulled me towards my bedroom.

"It's what you want to be doing in that time Jonathan that concerns me" I tried not to smile as he pouted innocently, or as innocently as a criminal can do.

"Your lack of faith astounds me m'lady, I have nothing but innocent intentions like wanting to play scrabble." Laughing I shake my head at him.

"Sure that's why your arms are wrapped around me and you are 'innocently' pulling me towards the bedroom, I can assure you I don't have scrabble in there" Rolling his eyes he kisses me softly at first but then as we hit the door of my bedroom it starts to get rougher and more passionate. Stopping the kiss he fumbles with the doorknob as his penetrating eyes focus on mine, reaching up I slip his glasses off so I can get a better look at his eyes. Finally getting the door open he shoves me in and shuts the door, as he turns back I look over his outfit – a suit – and grinned as he slid his jacket off. He prowled towards me with a naughty smile crossing his face.

"I hope you don't think you are going to get lucky Dr Crane" I teased while yanking him forward by his tie.

"Oh baby I don't think" He tore my jacket off and suddenly I started to feel a little bit worried "I know" he growled and flung me onto my bed, letting me bounce a few times he crawled up the bed until he was over me, my two hands confined by his one above my head in a display of dominance as he supported his weight on his other arm.

"I know you want me Aurora just as much as I want you! So why fight it?" Why indeed!? His hand freed mine and it slowly stroked down my body with his fingers making a shiver run up my spine. I might as well not deny it any more, I wanted him! He watched where his fingers were going intensely as if willing my clothes to disappear and I could suddenly feel rigidness against the fabric of his trousers. I slowly unbuttoned his shirt and kissed a line down his neck to his chest leaving little marks along the way. He groaned as he basically ripped my top and skirt off my body and I fumbled with his belt, this is why no man should wear a belt they are too bloody fiddly! Growling slightly I tug at the belt, hearing Jonathan's husky chuckle I look up at him as he smirks and quickly takes it and his trousers off leaving him in just his boxers and tie and me in just my underwear. His eyes raked hungrily up my body and he left scalding kisses all over my neck and chest.

Feeling the weight of him on top of me sent a spark of excitement throughout my body. His hand slid down my waist and fingered the line of my underwear making me wriggle under him to his endless delight. His lips meet mine and I could almost feel them bruise from the pressure but I didn't give a damn and I lightly scratched down his back with my nails making him gasp.

"**_No mercy for you my queen! I'm going to make you scream just like I promised!_**_" _Nodding I wriggle against the bulge in his boxers making him gasp and let out a little moan before freezing me with a sexy glare. He kissed down my stomach to my waist and slowly undoes my bra and then deliberately slow slides my underwear off. Just as he crawls back up my body my bedroom door slams open with a pissed off Edward standing at the door with a murderous expression.

Oh Crap!

* * *

**_MWahahahahahhahahahhahahahhhahahhahah, cliff hanger :P Oh dear what is going to happen next eek :P_**

Who do you think Aura should be more lovie dovie with? Personally I adore Edward and think hes a sweetheart but I do love Jonathan's dark side. Eeeeeek I dunno who to choose or whether they should both have a place in Aura's heart, jealousy is on the cards I can tell ;) 


	9. Fights and drinks

I know I was cruel my darlings please don't hate me for leaving you at a cliff hanger :P I just couldn't help myself and Jonathan was getting too lucky, so it's time for the green eyed monster to appear and a bit of violence, it is needed in this chapter  
The song in the club is Enrique Iglesias feat. Usher - Dirty Dancer!

* * *

Edward stormed over to the bed and flung Jonathan off out through the door into the kitchen giving me a scathing glare as he went back into the kitchen. Groaning into the pillow a little I threw myself off the bed and quickly shoved on my robe and hurried to the kitchen to see the two men throwing punches.

"Stay off MY woman Crane!" Edward hissed through his teeth as he swung his cane around and missed hitting Jonathan by an inch.

"**Back of Riddles she's ours! This time we'll leave you in pieces!**" Jonathan, or well Scarecrow, tackled Edward to the floor and started hitting him in the face in was only because Edward suddenly struck back that Jonathan turned pale and collapsed backwards on to the floor holding his 'crown jewels'. Smirking Edward stood up and kicked him in the ribs before turning back to me. Gulping slightly I looked up at him through my eyelashes and he stalked forwards.

"I thought I told you, you were mine?" His voice suddenly deepened as he carried on speaking. "So why did I find you in bed with him?!" Nervously I took a step back, did I mention the guys look scary when they are pissed off? Stumbling over my words I had backed myself into the door frame and managed to corner myself with Edward in front with a furious expression.

"You left me here for a week without a word of when you were coming back. I am NOT a possession Edward!" I glared back and tried to push past his chest, unfortunately for me he was too strong to even budge.

"I think, Aurora, you need to choose one of us, and make it quick I am not a patient man!" He whispered huskily in my ear before walking out the front door and slamming it. My heart was racing and I couldn't catch my breath, never had I seen Edward like that before. Gulping I glance over to where Jonathan was now sitting trying to catch his breath but not meeting my eyes. Looking down I waited as he picked himself up off the floor and walked into my room. Tears started filling my eyes but I pushed them back pissed off that these two men had this effect on me. I looked up as Jonathan stepped out my room fully dressed with his glasses on his nose, but he still wouldn't meet my gaze as he walked out my flat, as he slammed the door I then let the tears fall. Crying I stumbled over to my bedroom and fell on my bed trying to just forget today.

* * *

A few days later!

I had been on the phone to Ivy and Harley chatting about what had happened with Jonathan and Edward they both wanted to go out and dance but I didn't feel like it so we said our good byes and I sat down on my sofa and felt sorry for myself for a good hour until there was a knock at the door, sighing softly I went and opened the door but I didn't expect two women jumping into my flat grinning from ear to ear.

"Now suga' you didn't think we'd expect a no did ya?" Laughing slightly I shook my head and gave my both a hug. "Go get a show'r suga' and then we'll all get ready!" Smiling I walk into my shower and quickly did all the necessities such as washing my hair with my favourite citrus shampoo and conditioner and shaving under my arms and my legs. Stepping out I wrap my huge towel around myself I go to my room where the two women were picking out clothes, raising my eyebrows as they had chosen a black cocktail dress which would cling to every single curve I had.

"You think I am going to wear that?" I asked while Ivy smiled nodding her head. I grinned and let them do my hair and make-up and get dressed as they check theirs. Harley had a tight red leather dress on with black high heels while Ivy wore a green (shock) tight dress. I slipped on my black dress and made sure it covered my boobs enough; Ivy had managed to shrink it somehow so any one would have a good view of my rack, plus the tightness of my dress also showed my butt and curves. I slid my heels on and quickly found some money and put in my purse and we were all ready to go the Iceberg Longue, Penguins bar/restaurant. Catching a taxi (Harley's henchman's taxi) and we all giggled and chatted all the way to the bar, finally reaching it we went straight to the bar and ordered a round of cocktails and made our way over to some seats which we usually sat in. Relaxing slightly I took a sip of my green drink which brought on a slight bit of sadness as I thought of Edwards eyes but I quickly shook my head to get that thought out and started to listen to Harls and Ivy's conversation which was about how Ivy needs to get a man, oh joy. Rolling my eyes I downed my drink and started on the next one which caught Harley's eye whose grin spread further across her mouth.

"Drinking competition?" I smirked back and nodded, he quickly got up and danced towards the bar while Ivy shook her head and looked around the table at our neighbouring tables making sure none of them were cops. Harley jiggled back to the table with a tray with 30 shots on them, shock suddenly struck me and Ivy as we stared at Harley who was giggling and set ten shots in front of all of us, each shot was a different colour and smelled vile. Pulling a disgusted face I looked at the two women opposite me.

"Ready?" Ivy asked while we each grabbed the first one ready to down them all, we nodded.

"One. Two. THREE!" We all pitched them back and carried on with the next nine shots, each one getting more and more vile. Finishing at the same time as Harley we both look at Ivy who was still on the forth shot, we both shot each other a grin and finished off her shots for her which she looked grateful, but then Ivy was always more influenced by alcohol than me and Harley, however I think I might be getting slightly more than tipsy at the moment, we carried on drinking our cocktails for the next hour until the music came on and the dance floor opened up, smirking Harley grabbed my wrist as she pulled me up to go and dance with her as Ivy just shook her head with a amused sparkle in her eyes.

Giggling we both sway our hips to the beat of the music and start to dance as people crowded around us, for a good two hours we shook our 'thing'. Ivy joined us about half way through and let her hair down for once. Grinning I was having the most fun I've had in months, I felt two arms slide around my waist and I quickly moved so I was away from the arms and body and looked up with my heart in my throat, thinking it was either Edward or Jonathan, unfortunately or fortunately either way you look at it, it was one of Penguins goons. Glaring I took a step further back so I was between Ivy and Harley, he didn't get the message and moved closer towards me.

"Back off!" I tried to say over the music as well as pushing him away, however he caught my wrist and pulled me away from the other two who were too drunk to notice I had gone. Trying to pull away with all my weight he just simply yanked me out the side door and threw me into the wall smacking my head against it, sliding down with my vision slowly blacking out as the man stalked forward.

* * *

**_ DUN DUN DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNN_**

**_:O What's going to happen to Aura?_**


	10. Attack and a lovely meeting

**_Oh my munchkin's I'm so sorry to leave you on a cliff hanger :P _**

* * *

Clutching my head I tried to stand back up as the man advanced towards me, I fought the blackness as it was spreading across my eye sight. Finally I managed to get on my feet as he was a foot away from me, readying myself I jumped out of the way of his flying fist, if I hadn't of moved it would have been straight in my face. Seeing a knife on the floor I hastily grabbed it and faced the man.

"What do you want?" I growl out at him ready to stab him if he came any closer. He smiled deviously and took a threatening step forward but I stayed in my position I was not going to corner myself against the wall. I slowly took my alias thoughts which I have not done since I was thrown into Blackgate. I bent my knee's ready to fly headfirst with my knife into this man.

"Oh baby I want you!"

"Don't call me baby!" I snarled and lunged forward managing to slice his face as I slid under his arms, however I didn't consider his other arm as he hit me off balance and into the wall, stupid move Aura! I pushed against the wall and swung back and slid the knife into his shoulder and then yanked it back leaving blood pouring out the wound, I must have hit an artery. He howled like an animal and turned towards me with flashing eyes, this man was psycho. He flew towards with fists and I stumbled backwards forgetting the knife in my hand, a sudden lanky black shadow jumped out in front of me and a spray of white powder suddenly appeared, this was all I could register before I was pulled against a chest and couldn't breathe. I struggled but this person held me firmly against them and growled at me to stay still. Stopping my struggling I clung to the person as I suddenly heard screaming, opening my eyes I see the man who was threatening me on the floor screaming and convulsing. I looked up at the person who was holding me with wide eyes.

"Jonathan?" I whisper and cling onto him as his black eyes reach mine.

"**Dr Crane is not here at the moment, but if you would like to make an appointment!**" A smile suddenly appeared on my face and I hugged him whispering thank you over and over again until it hit me, what had happened a few days ago and I quickly released him and backed up a few paces with a sheepish expression. Scarecrow was looking at me confused.

"**Why did you move away?**" I bit my lip.

"You left remember Scarecrow, I figured you and Edward want me to choose between you that's why you left without even looking at me?" His confused face suddenly smoothed out into realisation. He kicked the man in the head and he shut up then took a deliberate step forward towards me running a finger down my cheek.

"**I didn't leave my Scream Queen, Jonathan did and he's an idiot!**" Laughing slightly I shook my head.

"He was right though Crow I shouldn't do this to you and Edward." Growling he took my chin in his fingers and moved closer to me.

"**I wouldn't ever make you choose toots, it's possible to like two people at the same time, you like me and Johnnie Boy right? So Edward is another twat! Jonathan and I will just have to woo you more so you love us!**" Smiling up at him I placed my hand on his cheek softly stroking it.

"You mean it?" He nodded and leant forwards towards my lips but I spoke before he could kiss me. "How on earth did you know where I was to save me?" A blush and a sheepish expression came across Crow's face and he cleared his throat but had a dazed expression.

"We followed you to make sure you were safe, we wouldn't leave you defenceless Aurora!" Jonathan's blue eyes focused on me. Blushing I smiled shyly at him I went to remove my hand but he quickly grasped my hand and kept it on his cheek as his other hand snaked around my waist.

"Jonathan?"

"Yes love, it's me now!" he leaned down and quickly and pecked my lips. "I think we should return you to Miss Quinn and Miss Isley before they come looking for you." I nodded and went to move away from him but he took a step with me and kept his hand on the small of my back as we walked back in the Iceberg to find Harley and Ivy, the bartender waved me over. As we approached the man gave Jonathan a sharp look before speaking to me.

"Sorry miss, Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy have gone home they were very drunk but they asked me to tell you." I nodded in thanks and sighed.

"Guess it's time to get myself home." Jonathan chuckled and as we left and waved down a taxi, leaning down he kissed my cheek.

"I will speak to Edward, love. Go home and sleep, eat some ice cream!" Smiling embarrassed that he knew I would go home and eat ice cream I turned away he laughed and helped me into the taxi.

"Thank you Jonathan, I looked up at him as he shut the door and he nodded before fading into the shadows as the taxi drove off towards home with a smile on my face.

* * *

**_Hello my darlings, hope this was good enough for you :P Sorry it's so short but was a needed chapter :)_**


	11. Time to make some decisions!

**_Hello my absolute darlings :D I've loved all the reviews and PM's I have been getting about this story; some of them have had me in fits of laughter! I apprechiate them all and that's why I'm up at half 3 am writing another chapter because I just love you all :P now enjoy my munchkins :P!_**

* * *

A few days had passed since the incident with Jonathan and I hadn't heard anything off him or Edward and I was starting to get nervous. Knowing I had to choose between them was going to hurt more than anything and which one as I am starting to have feelings for both men. Throwing my spoon in the sink I growl as it flicks back out and falls on my dress leaving a Nutella stain down it, great! Stupid bloody yummy chocolate! I was distracted from my internal mutterings by the knock at the door. Stomping towards it I try and scrub the mark off with a cloth but give up as I reach the door and throw it open. I raise an eyebrow at a henchman in a green outfit with a big bunch of emerald green carnations and lily's, I thank the man and take them off him as he bows a little and scurries off, strange?

Sighing I put them in a vase and give in to the temptation of sniffing them, they smelled absolutely divine, I noticed a green note shoved in between the stems of the flowers and see a big black question mark on the front, glaring at the flowers I had the right idea about throwing them out of my flat but I decided to read the note, then throw the flowers out! Black cursive writing was on the page, damn Edward for having nice writing. Grumbling to myself I started reading the note:

_'Dear my darling Aurora, _

_I am so very sorry that I had walked out before talking to you. I realize now (and should have realized then) that I shouldn't have ever made you choose my Riddle Queen._

_But "if,", "would," and "could" are things I could only hope for. What I can do is try to mend the damage that I have done and hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me._

_As a start, I can promise you that I won't ever recklessly misplace your love or judgement. It was wrong, and immature of me to do what I did. And now that I see how much my actions have hurt you, I know that I can't bear to see you unhappy. And I know because I have been making sure you haven't been getting into trouble (apart from the night at the Iceberg I have spoken to Penguin and he sends his deepest apologies my love)._

_Thank you for reading and giving me this opportunity to begin my apology. Please call me when you have the chance and I will be round like a shot with ice cream, the cookie dough one I know you love._

_Love always and yours for ever, _

_Edward._

Shock filled me as I read the letter, he wants my forgiveness? I was stumped; I was the one that was in the wrong! Anger started to appear as I put down the letter and thought through everything, he was in the right not me, I had been Jonathan when before I was with Edward. I didn't deserve either of them really. I bit my life and stroked the flowers and sighed, I needed to speak to Edward and Jonathan before I make a decision. Groaning I sat down and put my head on the table, or more like banged hoping everything would just fix itself. I mean honestly I hadn't even had a date in the past four years let alone two gorgeous, though criminally insane, men who want me. Pouting slightly I couldn't resist speaking to Edward I missed him.

Picking up the phone I dialled his number which he had written on the letter and waited as it started to ring. Nervously I started biting my nails, I know bad habit but hell I was nervous so leave me alone. Almost giving up hope I went to hang up as it just kept ringing but then suddenly a male's voice started saying hello.

"Edward is that you?" I ask and hold my breath hoping it was him but also hoping it wasn't in a weird way.

"Oh my Aurora it's me!" I smile as his voice rings out softly as if he's scared I'll hang up.

"So when are you going to be around like a shot with cookie dough ice cream?" I grin as he chuckles down the phone at me.

"As soon as you wish my sweet." Biting my lip I make up my mind I need to speak to both of these men, tonight I will talk to Edward, tomorrow I will talk to Jonathan.

"Would now be an okay time Eddie?" I mumble and he sounds excited as he agrees stating he will be right there. Softly smiling at the phone I put it down slightly worried about what will happen between the two men I have started to have feelings for.

* * *

**_Sorry my munchkins short chapter but needed, next chapter will have the gossip on what is going to happen next :P Reviews pleaseeeeeeeee._**


	12. Decision made and a new face

**_I just had to carry on and write another chapter because I love you all :D I hope you enjoy and I do not own any Batman characters *sob* but I do own Aura :) I had to make a tough decision here and let one of these gorgeous men go and the other be with Aura :( However not to worry my darling readers he will be happy enough with my other OC character who I may or may not introduce in this chapter ;) Or maybe he will choose my OC and Aura won't have to say goodbye, ahhh guess you'll just have to find out ;) Enjoy my darlings!_**

* * *

Biting my lip I text Jonathan's number stating we need to talk tomorrow and as I finish the text message there is knocking at the door, there is no way Edward would have been able to get here that fast? It has only been about two minutes since we got off the phone. Frowning I open the door again and it is Edward stood at the door however with a sheepish expression across his face and in his one hand a tub of Ben and Jerry's cookie dough ice cream, grinning I motion for him to come inside and shut the door. Edward looked so nervous I couldn't help but shake my head in amusement, it should be me who is nervous not him. Taking the ice cream off him I put it in my freezer and then turn round to him.

"Hello Edward" I whisper and he gives me a shaky smile. "Before anything happens I want you to know that I do not have to forgive you as you did nothing wrong, it was all me and I understood why you left!" I mumble and look at my carpet. "I'm so sorry Edward, I didn't mean for anything to happen, I don't want to hurt either of you but I know I have to choose! It's not fair on either of you and I have been selfish!" I carry on stating facts until I feel Edward's fingers on my chin lifting my face up to meet his. His green eyes stare down into mine as he softly strokes my cheek.

"Nothing to forgive, my darling!" Sighing gently in relief I snuggle into his chest as he wraps his arms around me, it was such a gorgeous moment until someone started banging my door to the point I thought it was going to come off its hinges. Giving Edward a confused look I run to the door and throw it open with a gun behind my back expecting it to be the police, but it was just my old friend Becky, tilting my head in confusion as he rushes past me into my flat I quickly shut my door and stare at her.

"Er Becky what are you doing here? Not that I am not happy to see you darling!" I grin as her blonde locks fall past her ears in an untamed fashion but made her look absolutely adorable, Becky is an old friend from college, she is ten years older than me in her thirties but she is gorgeous and looks like a twenty year old.

"Sorry to barge in Aurora, I hope I haven't disturbed you?" She asks while eyeing Edward and then me with a sly grin, her and Jonathan would really hit it off! Shaking my head I laugh and walk over to Edward who just looks like a confused puppy. "I wouldn't have bothered you but the police were on my tail and the safest place I knew was here chick so I'll only stay till tomorrow then I'm off again!" I nodded and told her to sit down. As I went into the kitchen to get Becky a drink there was another knock on the door. Glaring at it I stomped over ready to give the person in front of it a good piece of my mind and a few bullets in their head also! I opened it with my personal death glare on my face which soon melted off it as Jonathan stepped inside and went to open his mouth to speak to me until his eyes caught Becky's figure on the sofa. I raise my eyebrows and step aside to let him fully in the flat grumbling about this being a flat not a bus station!

I walked back over to Edward, I am going to get extremely fit if I keep this walking to and fro to the front door, and watched Jonathan's face as he gazed at Becky and a smirk wormed its way on to my face, seems like a good job I had chosen Edward as I think I may already be replaced. I tugged on Edwards sleeve to get him to follow me to the kitchen and he followed still with that confused look on his face. Giggling I hug him softly and he wraps his arms around me again as I whisper into his ear:

"Before we were interrupted I was going to tell you I had chosen and it was you darling! Though I think Jonathan has moved on pretty quick don't you?" I chuckle as his face suddenly transforms into a grin and he holds me closer if it's possible.

"You don't know how happy I am my Riddle Queen!" I can't help but smile softly at this gorgeous man in front of me, though I had feelings for Jonathan I know I can't string two men along at once and Edward always had a special place in my heart with his adorableness and riddles, I don't think I could put up with Jonathan and Scarecrow! Speaking of Jonathan me and Edward both peak our heads around the corner of the kitchen and see a Miss Becky and Mr Jonathan talking seriously but obviously taken with each other until Becky asked if she could use my shower, nodding I pointed the way to her and then I sat down in front of Jonathan, time for the talk!

"Jonathan I think we need a chat." He nods and holds up a finger before I can even get started, which is good because I had no idea how on earth I was going to begin!

"Before you say anything me and Scarecrow know your heart belonged to Edward for a while now and could see how upset you were without contact from him, plus I do not think you would be able to keep up with my fear projects!" I smiled gently while nodding but then pointedly looked in Becky's direction that was now in the kitchen.

"But I think there is a woman who could keep up with you Jonathan, why don't you ask her to stay at your apartment, she needs a place for the night and here it is just too crowded!" I stated with a sly grin thrown in for good measure. A blush appeared on his face and nodded giving me a quick hug then going in the kitchen I hope to ask Becky to his! Feeling a little bit jealous I focused on Edward who was now sitting by me on the sofa giving me an unsure look.

"Are you sure you made the right decision?" I beamed at him and nodded; pleased he pulls me down so my head is resting on his lap.

"So Edward, how did you get here so fast?" I asked smirking at him as his face turned guilty; I think he had hoped I had forgotten. Hearing the front door shut we both glance around and realise Jonathan and Becky had gone, well they both sure worked fast! Giggling I lay back down on his lap and stare at him until he opens his mouth to answer my question.

"I've been, um, keeping an eye on you so I was always close, I was across the street in an apartment making sure you didn't get hurt, Jonathan was meant to be watching you at Iceberg and I see he did not do a good job" his voice turned more deep at the end of his sentence as he runs his fingers over the fading bruise on the side of my head. Biting my lip I look into his emerald eyes and cant help but smile knowing I made the right decision.

* * *

**_Sorry my gorgeous Scarecrow fangirls Edward had to be chosen plus I think Jonathan was always meant to end up with Becky Albright (spl?) and Edward didn't have anyone I cant help but love him and nor can Aura :P_**


	13. Oh dear!

**_Hello darlings, I hope none of you thought this story was finished ;) Sorry Jonathan fan girls he is not the one for Aura BUTTTTTTTT I will make sure to keep some Jonathan chapters in with his new lover just because I love you that much ;) Enjoy my darlings :) I do not own the batman characters but only my OC's _**

* * *

After the whole choosing a man thing I was quite exhausted however that was two weeks ago and I have only seen Edward about three times in that long section of time. And I was getting annoyed! I haven't been out in a long time so it's time to shake Gotham up!

Jumping off my sofa I quickly shove my costume on, yes even I have a costume, which included a black leotard and black skirt, grey high heeled boots and my black mask. I also put on my gold glitter all over my arms, legs and cheeks. Just I know not exactly the world's best styled villain but I am comfy in it, also I can hide bombs and guns all around my person so it's not that bad.

Skipping down the steps from my apartment I exit the building and meander my way into Gotham town passing a few people who didn't even notice who I am, typical Gotham! Smiling I make my way into the Iceberg to great Ozzy, you'd know him as Penguin, and see if he needs any help before I go off and cause havoc. Greeting a few henchmen of his I walk into his office and take a seat waiting for him, helping him out will gain me favours and that's always a good thing when you are in the criminal business. Entering he smiles genuinely and sits behind his desk.

"Hello m'dear how can I help you?"

"Actually Ozzy I'm here to help you, anything you need doing?" I ask as he looks shocked, what I normally ask around before I do my own jobs.

"I had assumed you were busy trying to rescue Miss Quinn she seems to have gotten herself into trouble three blocks down from here." That's all I needed to sprint from my seat and start running, I quickly climbed up the next building to get a good sight as to where she was, I could see a bundle on a roof in the distance so I put all I could into running and jumping over alleyways onto other buildings. When I was younger I was quite the free runner it comes in handy in situations like these. As I neared her building I slipped out two guns from my leg holster and jump the last building with them raised. Seeing no one around I slip over to Harley and see she's struggling.

"Hey Harls it's just me Aura, who did you piss off this time?" I ask and cut off her gag to let her breathe and talk. Looking at me she grins.

"Oh just Killer Croc he pissed off Mr J so I was returnin' the favour!" Shaking my head in humour I quickly cut her bonds while telling her off.

"Harley next time let Joker deal with his own crap! Is he out of Arkham? I didn't hear of a break out?" She beamed and nodded.

"Yea my puddin' escaped to be with me!" Trying to hide my disgust I hurriedly cut her legs loose and pulled her out the chair.

"Right darl you better scram before Croc hears your up and running." Laughing I watch as she bows and dances over to the ladder on the side. Making sure she was okay I watched as she ran across the road in to the darkness, I then turned and went to run back but instead I bounced off someone's chest, a large someone.

"Hello Croc?!" I whimpered as his hand grabbed hold of the front of my leotard to bring me up to stare into his mutilated face, his red eyes glaring at me as he smirked showing me all of his sharp teeth, oh Shit!

* * *

**_Thank you for all my reviews and PM's :D I really enjoy hearing your comments and hope you are all enjoying Aurora's adventure :P_**


	14. Please don't eat me?

**_Hello my munchkins hope you are all well don't worry Edward will be in this sooner than you think :P I do not own batman characters just my OC's :)_**

* * *

_Recap:  
"Hello Croc?!" I whimpered as his hand grabbed hold of the front of my leotard to bring me up to stare into his mutilated face, his red eyes glaring at me as he smirked showing me all of his sharp teeth, oh Shit!_

* * *

"Hello Aura, any reason you let my meal get away?" Shaking my head I tried to give the puppy dog eyes but it so did not work as he punched me in the stomach so hard I flew into the door leading to the stairs, growling I glared at him.

"You are dead you ugly bas-"

"Ah language girly, now what can I tell ya? Bein' a reptile man ain't pretty. But it's got its upsides. Like having the strength of a crocodile, for instance, but I guess you've learned that now, huh? The hard way." He smirked and stalked forwards, making sure I was cornered, copying his smirk I raised my two guns and nearly laughed when he stopped.

"Not so fast sweetie! Unless you want to become dog food, or crocodile food, both will work if you step forwards." I get myself standing ready to bolt if he runs forward, for being incredibly strong he was quite slow, mentally and well running. "Now Waylon, can't we talk in a civilised manner?" He tilts his head and his eyes narrow at me.

"How do you know my name?" Smiling I let one hand drop to my side but ready to shoot at any given moment.

"I know a lot about you Waylon Jones more than most." Growling he took a step forward but I raised my gun again to point at his head. "Now, now, let's calm ourselves I am not going to let loose your secrets to the citizens of Gotham. So relax your stance!" He flicked himself back upright but his eyes were still narrowed and I lowered my one gun again trying to loosen my tense stance.

"What do you want?" He snarled and this time I was confused.

"I don't want anything off you." He snorted and this furthered my confusion. "Croc I don't I swear, all I want is to go to Gotham's bank and blow a few things up." This time he was confused.

"You don't wanna hire me?"

"Er no Croc." He shook his head at me.

"You can call me Waylon, and lower your gun I won't hurt you!" I lowered my other gun and put them back in my holster.

"Okay Waylon, I don't want to hire you I tend to get my hands dirty and wouldn't hire a rouge" I try and genuinely smile at him but it must have been more tense as he sighed and sat on the ground and lowered his arms in a vulnerable position. I sit down opposite him and set myself into a vulnerable position also.

"That's a nice change!" I give a small laugh and lean against the wall and I look at him properly from where I'm sat, his skin was just covered in scales and his eyes a blood red but he had an genuine smile on his features which made me more relaxed to know maybe I could have another rouge on my side if something happens.

"People hire you?" He nods and sighs.

"I won't hire you Waylon don't worry!" I grin at him and he tentatively grinned back at me.

"You seem quite relaxed for a rouge." I shrug at him glad that we can have a conversation.

"I figured if you were going to eat me nothing would have stopped you, but you seem comfortable not eating me." He let loose a booming laugh and gave me a proper grin, anyone else would have flinched away but I was happy he was opening up, I read his file about his childhood and the accident at the circus, he needed someone to talk to even if it was me.

"Well Aura you don't have much fat on those bones you wouldn't even be a mouthful!"

"I'll take that as a compliment" I chuckle and look at him.

"I better be off before Bats decides to turn up, be careful Aura if you ever need me come down to the sewers!" I grin and salute him as he goes down the ladder and disappears. Thinking it's about time I made some mischief I quickly phoned up my head henchman as he answered I whispered what my plan was and he agreed. Quickly I jumped onto the ladder and slid my way down and quickly hotwired a motorbike that was near, shoving on the helmet I zoomed my way to Gotham Bank and slid down an alley way readying my guns and bombs, etc. I say Jacob pull up and I nodded to him he went in, in true criminal style shooting his guns as well as my hired help and made sure no one pressed that little panic button which would have ruined all my fun, I giggled as I walked in.

"Did you miss me Gotham?" I laugh and load my guns pointing them at random people as I motioned towards the men to get the money, it took them about fifteen minutes and by then I had my fun with the random people who were cowering. You would think they'd had enough bank robberies to know to just stay down, unfortunately for a man (who tried to play hero) he stood up and tried to back chat me which ended up with three bullets in his brain. The men came out with the money in bags and I told them to put it in the van, I followed and threw three grenades into the band as I swiftly jumped into the van and rushed off, I told the men to split the money and leave as soon as we reached the warehouse district.

Grabbing the rest of the money I pulled it up my stairs to my apartment and strutted in grinning a mile wide and it grew as I saw a green clad man sitting in my apartment.

"Hello darling miss me?" I giggle more as I shut the door and throw the bags into the kitchen.

"And where have you been?" I grin and point towards the television.

"That should show you soon." He shakes his head with a small smile and stands up. I quickly give him a kiss on the cheek and go to cook some food. He follows me in and corners me by the counters with both his arms either side of my waist.

"You can give me, and receive me,

But if done wrongly, you can get a smack.

I am shared between lovers, but that's not always a fact.

4 little letters, also a band, can you please tell me,

Just what I am?"

Laughing slightly I lean closer towards him.

"A kiss my love?"

Nodding he leans forward and kisses me gently, smiling I wrap my arms around his neck. Breaking the kiss first he leans his head on mine and sighs.

"How long can you stay tonight?" He smiles sadly and I groan in disappointment.

"Really?"

"Sorry love but I've got a really brilliant plan this time which the Batman won't be able to cheat at." Nodding a little I hug him gently.

"As long as you always come back to me Eddie!" Smiling he kisses my forhead.

"I always will my Riddle Queen."

* * *

**_Awwwwwwww, a fluff chapter hope you enjoyed darlings :) Next chapter being written now for you :)_**


	15. You'll be the death of me )

**_Enjoy my darlings :) I do not own Batman I only own my OC's. This is going to be a M chapter so to all you innocent chap's skip this and don't ruin your innocence :P _**

**_Thank you too all my reviews and PM's I love you all especially takara410, Bat-teen 28, ForeverAFangirl00 and AssassinsCreedFAN_**

* * *

Bored and nothing to do hmmm. Staring at the bags of money I collected two days ago a plan forms in my head and I quickly dial a number into my phone.

"Hello Harley you free? Want to do some shopping with me?" I grin as we hang up and I quickly shove a handful of notes into my purse and dress into some jeans and a big baggy top and hoodie, no need for anyone to recognise me and Harley and call the cops. I jump on my new motorbike, which I may have stolen, and race to meet Harley at the shopping centre.

About two hours of spending cash mine and Harley's arms are dropping off, groaning we put them down as a black van pulls up with the Joker inside.

"Well darlin' this is my lift. See ya soon!" I laugh and wave as they drive away twisting through all the traffic. I phone a henchman to hurry up and come get me, bless him sounded so scared, oh well! He took about ten minutes to reach me and by that time I was getting annoyed, I frowned at him as he pulled up and I got in the back. We screeched back towards my apartment and I tried very hard not to hit the man, I hope he was just nervous and I would NOT be allowing him to drive ever again! Sighing I jumped out of the van as we stopped and skipped up to my apartment. Humming to myself I frowned again, time to start cleaning. I shoved my bags into my room and quickly stripped into my big baggy top and girl boxers, no point messing up nice clothes to just clean. Grabbing my mop I started the tedious chore, I hated cleaning!

Turning the music on I started dancing to try make the chore go fast, which worked for about two hours in the end I was jiggling around while cleaning the oven. Suddenly a sharp slap hit my ass and I quickly turned around to see a grinning Edward, rolling my eyes a smile crosses my face and I lean out of the oven to stand up. He wrapped his arms around me and went to kiss me but I stopped him seeing bruised eyes and a cut lip.

"Edward what happened?" I worriedly asked and softly stroked his cheek and slightly kissed his lip where it was cut. He groaned and pulled me closer to him.

"Batman happened!"

"So I'm guessing the brilliant plan didn't work out huh?" Giggling I slide my arms around his neck and start playing with his red hair, looking more closely at him I could tell he was tired. He glared slightly but I could tell he was trying to hide his smile. "Don't worry you are my Puzzle King!" I coo jokingly kissing all over his face like you would a child and while he moved away chuckling as I smiled happy he was in a good mood for once, Edward could have the worst mood swings. As we were laughing my phone started ringing and Edward grabbed it with me trying to get it, in the end I was on the floor with Edward sit on top with a victorious smirk and answered my phone. Grumbling in defeat I watched him until he finished the call, I raised an eyebrow and tried to give an unimpressed look at him. Grinning he leant forward on his arms till our noses were near touching and I wiggled a little under him.

"That was Harley, asking if me and you wanted to go to dinner with joker and her, etc etc?" I tilted my head and watched his lips as he spoke totally not listening to a word he was saying until he stopped and flicked me.

"Ow! What?" His smirk grew while shaking his head.

"Distracted love?" I pouted and shook my head which just made him chuckle huskily in my ear.

"No need to flick me" I carried on pouting and rubbed my head, the smirk still on his face he leans closer and kisses where he flicked and then kissed all down my jaw and neck mumbling sorry after every kiss which made me wiggle more under him as I dug my fingers in to his hair. Giggling I pull his face up and kiss him softly. "Okay you're forgiven" and try to pull his closer but he raises his head slightly.

"Now are we going to go to dinner or eat in? I'm quite partial to eating in." His eyes glitter with mischief and I can feel the blush spreading up my face and a naughty grin suddenly appearing on my face.

"I think we better go to dinner" He pouts as he helps me up and I can't help but kiss him, the puppy dog eyes and the pout just makes you do anything he wants. "Are you staying tonight?" I ask and he gives me a wide smile and a nod, clapping excitedly I push him towards the shower and get my outfit ready for dinner, according to Edward as he mumbled to me as he got in the shower it was 'posh' either that means we are crashing a party or it's the Iceberg tonight. Edward was quick thank gosh and I quickly jumped in the shower after him but not before admiring him in just a towel and trying to keep my eyes away I think I need a cold shower if you know what I mean. Doing all the necessities, I dried and curled my hair into waves and applied my make-up; carefully putting on red lipstick which contrasting with my smokey eyes makes a nice look especially with my amber red hair. Slipping on my underwear and robe I enter the bedroom as Edward is in the kitchen. Smiling I shut the door and slip on the cocktail black strapless dress that is tight on all my curves and flares out slightly over my legs, slipping on my shoes I glance at myself in the mirror and grin happily. I know it may seem a bit over the top but with Penguin you have to dress over the top to get in and to eat there. Exiting the bedroom I grin at Edward whose jaw has dropped.

"Aura?!" Laughing I walk over and kiss his cheek while quickly wiping the lipstick off. "Do we really have to go?" This made me laugh more and pull him across to the door grabbing my purse on the way.

"Come on Eddie" He pouted and opened the door for me like a gentleman, patting his cheek mockingly as I pass giving him a naughty smirk. We walk down the steps, or well I am leaning on Edward as he walks with me clinging on, down to the cab. We drive in silence as I play with Edward's hands as he watches me. He sighed slightly as we reached the Iceberg and helped me out of the taxi and I looked him up and down quickly, his typical green suit and bowler hat on and purple mask. Linking my arm through his we walk to the front of queue with glares at our backs and I didn't mind until I saw a few women give Edward admiring looks and try to catch his eyes. Putting an end to their looks I slip his arm around my waist and give him a kiss on his lips which surprised him until he carried it on wrapping his cane around my waist also and making the kiss more passionate. As I pulled away I grinned at the women who suddenly averted their eyes onto some other man, Edward looked between me and the women with a confused look. As smart as Edward is, when it comes to women and jealousy he has not a clue. Kissing his cheek we walk in and find the usual rouge gang sitting down at a large table, Edward pulls out a chair for me and I sit down next to Ivy and Edward sat next to me. I see Jonathan and Becky giving each other lovie dovie eyes and I smile gently at Edward who in turn grabbed my hand in his and entwined his fingers with mine kissing my palm tenderly before sitting up straight and joining in the conversation. Turning to Ivy I see a huge grin on her usual serious face, what's up with her to get her all amused?

"What's up Ivy?" Shaking her head she pats my other hand. Confused I tilt my head and she lets out an amused laugh which was really out of character of her, smiling a little I'm just happy she is in such a good mood and I think I know why. I can see Harvey's (two-face) hand on her thigh, a smirk appeared on my face and I raised my eye brow at her, she blushed and rolled her eyes but a smile wouldn't leave her face. "So what did I miss?" I laugh and she joins in, we watched as waitress's put plates in front of us and Harley (who was sitting across from me with Joker sat next to her) stated they had ordered for me and Edward. Speaking of Edward his hand left mine to travel to my leg and then my thigh, I subtly slipped my hand down to stop his curious fingers going any further, his charming smile was focused on me and a blush started climbing up my cheeks. Giving him a warning glare to which he totally ignored and wiggled his fingers in my grip which was making it difficult to eat and try get involved in the conversation.

Darlings smut is going to happen here so if you have innocent eyes skip to the next bar!

* * *

After about three hours it was time to go and as much as I love Harley and Ivy I can only stand short bursts of their 'other halves' Joker and Two-Face. I leaned against Edward on our way back to my apartment in the taxi happily smiling as he played with my hair and hummed a soft tune under his breath relaxing me more against him. He carried me bridal style up the stairs without breaking a sweat, which I wouldn't ever tell him but made me feel cheerful as I wasn't that heavy to him. As we entered the flat he nuzzled into my hair and kissed my forehead, looking up at him I placed my hand against his chest and kissed his neck and he let out a soft growl. He looks at me with a naughty look across his face and slips me onto my sofa as it was the closest thing and quickly leant over me kissing me harder than ever before. I dug my hands into his hair as his tongue entered my mouth and I lost all my breath in a gasp as his hands rubbed up my hips. His hands slid around my back and undid the zip slowly making my back arch up and push my chest into his. I untied his tie and quickly threw it to one side as well as him shrugging his green jacket off onto the floor; I moan as his lips and teeth abuse my neck making writhe against him. I ripped his waist coat and shirt off and drew my nails down his back softly, groaning he slid my dress off and kissed up my chest moaning finding no bra in his way. Rolling us over so I was on top I gently kissed and bit my way down his neck and chest running my tongue over his question mark tattoo and his fingers dug into my hair. Grinning up at him I wink making him groan.

"Oh my Riddle Queen you'll be the death of me!" I started to laugh but he flipped us over onto the floor with him leaning over me again with a look in those emerald eyes of his making my heart beat erratically, slipping his trousers and boxers off he kissed his way to my underwear he pulls them off hurriedly.

My mind went blank as he leapt between my legs and I couldn't even form a simple sentence my hands grasped his shoulders and kept moaning his name. I was so close and when he pulled away I whined a little and he let out a chuckle which turned into a groan as he slid right into me making my legs clamp around his waist as he went at a bone breaking pace sending me over the edge again and again making him smirk whenever he heard his name on my lips. That was until he tucked his head into the curve of my shoulder and neck in which he started whispering my name and his arms secured around me holding me tightly to him. We both went into orbit as he bit down on my neck and both screamed each other's names holding on tightly and gasping.

* * *

Okay darlings you can come out now no naughty smut now :P

Panting I slowly kiss up his neck and jaw murmuring sweet nothings in his ear making that lazy but charming smile paint across his face. He stroked my waist to my thighs earning little shivers running up and down my spine, nuzzling into his chest I sighed happily as he rolled sideways so he could hold me properly.

"Aurora you know we can't sleep on the floor." Groaning a little I pouted, he rolled his eyes with a grin still on his lips and quickly picked me up and threw me on the bed while climbing in with me and pulling me up against his chest again holding me. Kissing my forehead he whispered a few corny lines into my ears making me howl with laughter and we just spent the night like that laughing and holding each other finally making that connection and making him an even more special person in my life.

* * *

**_Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, my darlings this isn't the end by far I have more chapters to come :P Please review and PM me just makes me so happy to know if people are enjoying this :D _**


	16. History Chapter

**_Hello my darlings, I've had a few messages asking about Aura's past and how she became a criminal so this chapter is for you to find out I hope it makes you understand her and the choices she had to make. _**

* * *

Waking up I glance over at Edward with a soft smile tugging at my lips, I move over and snuggle into his chest and his arm slides over me lazily. Kissing his neck I lay there happily knowing for once I was safe. After an hour I glance at the clock and see its noon, grumbling under my breath I start to poke Edward trying to wake him up but only having his hand swatting at me every time I poke. Giggling I kiss all over his face and sliding my fingers up his sides tickling gently, wriggling a little he lets out a husky laugh while opening one eye to glare at me. Grinning innocently I kiss his cheek.

"Time to wake up baby" groaning he turns away to go back to sleep, laughing I yank the covers off him which causes him to roll off the bed. Trying to stop myself laughing more I peak over the other side of the bed and can't help the smirk that crosses my face. "Comfortable?" He growls and leaps up at me I quickly jump on the other side of the bed but he manages to catch my ankle and which makes me fall face first on the bed he quickly straddles my waist and gives me a devilish smirk which made me wiggle away. He quickly began tickling me back making me cry with laughter and in the end he was laughing also. Kissing my chin he stopped tickling and got off me pulling me up with him he dragged me into the kitchen, rolling my eyes I quickly put on his top which he left on the floor last night and he put on his boxers. I stretched while eyeing Edwards back with slight scratches I think I may have been a bit rough with dear Eddie, or I thought this until I looked down at myself and saw bruises and love bites all of my body. He must have seen me looking as he walked forward and wrapped his arms around me.

"Seeing you in my clothes just makes me want you again!" I laugh softly and kiss his cheek walking him backwards into the kitchen.

"What do you want for breakfast slash lunch Eddie?" Smiling he shrugs and I roll my eyes jokingly at him.

"Pancakes it is" I get out the ingredients as he sits at the table watching me.

"Aura?"

"Yes Eddie?" He gave me a slight smile and ran his fingers through his red hair.

"How on earth did someone like you become a criminal? You just seem too sweet and this riddle is too confusing I can't understand the answer." Smiling sadly at him I walk forward and run my fingers through his hair as his hands wrap around my waist holding me closer. I start to retell him my story.

* * *

_It mostly all started when I was seven years old, typical nuclear family unit – mother, father, me and my little sister – and we were having a baby brother on the way. You'd expect the house to be full of happiness however this was not the case. My father was abusive to my mother, sister and myself and my mother wasn't exactly the most stable person in the world. My mother had lost the baby from drinking too much and my father left, my sister and I were hopefully that this meant no more hits but that wasn't the case, turns out my mother was just as abusive but she died two years later from alcohol poisoning and me and my sister were kicked out onto the street I was ten years old and my sister seven. _

_For three years I looked after her best I could stealing money and food while finding us places to stay, when I was thirteen I had been in mugging and managed to get £200 off a lady, this I spent on my sister getting us into a hotel cleaning her up and putting a pretty dress on her. I then took her to an adoption agency hoping they will take us both on but unfortunately for me they only took her I was once again chucked out onto the streets._

_I managed, I stole books and practiced my reading and writing able to keep up my schooling, I wasn't stupid if I was to get a job I needed to be able to read and write. At fourteen I was in my first bank robbing job and that's where I meet Selina Kyle, Cat Woman, and she ended up taking me under her wing, though she was still young herself, I left her when I went to college. And there I met Harleen Quinzell and we stuck together until we went to university and then I went off straight away to be a rouge and keep an eye on my sister and Harley, a few years later she fell off the sanity wagon thanks to Joker, since then me Harley and then Ivy set to cause havoc amongst Gotham. And here I am today, daddy and mommy issues, a sister who hates me, living off scraps in the city and then meeting up with the three female rouges, my life wasn't horrendous but it wasn't exactly fun. _

* * *

Sighing i stare up at Edward as I had slipped onto his lap half way through the story and he stared back down at me before softly kissing my forehead and holding me close. Snuggling into him I kiss his neck and mumble that I know about his past, I had done a little digging while at Arkham and read about most of the rouges. I got up off his lap and started making the pancakes and added strawberries and served him up a plate and kissed his head. He once again dragged me onto his lap and tried to feed me strawberries, grinning I splodged the whipped cream on his nose giggling. He shook his head smiling and wiped the cream on my lips then licking it off. Laughing I cuddled into his chest and waited till he finished eating, he quickly picked me back up and walked back to bed where we watched corny movies and ordered take out.

* * *

**_Sorry this may seem like a boring chapter but I figured it needed to be put in, please don't hate me if you think its crap :(_**


	17. Bugger!

**_I just had to write another chapter as I can't sleep and ideas keep swirling around in my head :) I do not own the Batman characters but do own my character Aura, please keep reviewing and PMing makes me so happy when I see you all review and PM me :D Enjoy my darlings_**

* * *

Skipping down the road I hum happily on my way back to the apartment to see Edward, I swing my bag around a little and then notice a black van coming up beside me, knowing what most criminals are like I take a step away from the road backing into the shadows as I watched the van. The door flung open as five men jumped out the van with clown masks on and made their way towards me, pointing my gun at them I shot two in the legs and backed up even further into the shadows and glanced around trying to find a way out.

"What do you want?" I growl out keeping my eye on them as I try and find something to help me out of this situation.

"Oh tots uh aren't you happy to uh see me?" Snarling I turn towards the voice coming from the van.

"Joker! What do you want?" He smirked big and leant out the van casually pointing his gun at me.

"Nothing personal doll I just need to get to your uh green stallion" His grin widened as two of his men grabbed my arms. I struggle my best but they had already handcuffed my arms and legs, dragging me over to the van they slammed me into the floor making a groan escape my mouth. I rolled myself over and leant against the wall of the van."

"So what's Edward done to get you so touchy?" I glared at the purple suited man in front of me as he grinned back.

"Oh just stole a few things from ME!" He roared the last bit which made my eyebrows raised.

"And you think Edward is going to run after me and you can trap him?" Nodding he looked proud of his plan. "One problem though clown, you didn't tell him you've got me" He mouthed Ooops and turned to the man next to me.

"Phone green boy" the man nodded and as the van stopped he got out his phone, before I could hear the conversation Joker grabbed my collar and yanked me out of the van onto the floor, I glared up at him as he giggled. Dragging me into the warehouse I catch a glance of Harley who stares back at me in shock.

"Puddin'?" He glances at Harley and rolls his eyes and carries on dragging me into a room and shoves me onto a chair. Harley follows him in and swiftly walks up to me. "What are you doing?" He shoves her out the way and ties me up with rope but before I kick him straight in the groin however unluckily for me a goon was in the room as well and managed to tie me up properly. Sighing I look at Harley who looks worried.

"Harleyyyy get out! I need to make a video with my uhm new film star." I snarled at him trying to kick at him when he comes close. "Ah ah ah now doll lets not fight I want to send a message to dear old Riddle Boy."

* * *

Waiting for hours I could hear my stomach grumble which made Joker cackle and run out of the room like a little child. Looking out the window I can see the sky has darkened, pouting I wish I had just stayed in instead of walking to the shops but I still have no idea how Joker knew I was out of my apartment I had only spoken to Ivy and Harley … oh jeez Harley. Trying not to growl I shout Harley's name. She scampers into the room with a little smile directed at me and I narrow my eyes.

"Harley, how did Joker know where I was?" She shrugged with a sad look on her face. "Harley did you tell him?" Biting her lip her eyes started to water and she sniffled a little. "Oh Harley I'm not mad" I sigh and she quickly walks over to me sitting by me.

"Sorry Aura" I smile and shake my head leaning against the chair trying to get comfortable, she seems my position and quickly looks at the door then hurriedly loosening my ropes. I send her a grateful look and wiggle till I have a good grasp on the knife I have and start sawing through the ropes till Harley grabs it off me. "Sorry suga' Mister J would kill you if you got loose!" Glaring a little I sit up more and suddenly hear some gun shots. I look hopefully at the door while Harley quickly jumps up and runs out the door. Trying to struggle out of the ropes I end up tipping the chair sideways, moaning in pain I keep wiggling but to no avail. Exhaling slowly I just listen to the gun shots getting closer and closer. But I can't see the door as the chair was facing away from it without turning my head all the way round. Suddenly I hear the door slam open and I'm hoping it isn't Joker. I can hear quick footsteps rushing over to where I am and look up seeing Edward's worried face. 7

"I am so happy to see you right now!" I try and smile but my lip splits open again, oh yeah I forgot to mention in those few hours with the lovely Joker I have acquired a few bruises and cuts courtesy from Joker. Edward leant down and undid the ropes and picked me up in his arms, surprised I looked at him.

"Just don't say anything at the moment Aurora I am mad and don't want to take it out on you!" I bite my lip and stare at him, he had a few bruises on his face and neck, I gently stroked them as he ran out of the Jokers hideout and put me into another van, what is it with criminals and vans? Edward drove like a mad man and I clung to the door and hoped I would make it out of this alive! He slammed onto the breaks outside a house and motioned for a man to take the van before he rushed around to my side and carried me into the house, I hope he knows Joker didn't hurt my legs that much only stabbed my thigh once. After we got into the house he ran up the stairs and gently put me on the bed then telling me if I move he will cause me more pain so I stayed put. When he came back I looked up at him as he tore my jeans off to look at the tear in my flesh from that one stabbing from Joker's knife.

"Edward?" I mumble as he glares at my thigh, though the glare he gently cleans the wound and stitches it up with me letting soft cries out. He cleaned the other cuts and fixed them up before glaring straight into my own eyes.

"Do you know how close i came to killing that clown for even touching you?" His voice husky with anger, shaking my head I scooted up the bed slightly worried by that mad gleam in his eye. He followed and sat by me stroking each bruise he could see and then kissing my split lip gently. "I'm so sorry my love!" Raising my eyebrows in shock I tilted my head in confusion.

"Why are you sorry love?" He sighed and dropped his hand down to his lap.

"Getting you hurt, if you had chosen Jonathan he wouldn't have let this happen he'd have taken better care of you and I do-" I cut him off by kissing him.

"Don't be an idiot Edward, I chose you because I lo- like you" I finished lamely and a huge blush reached my cheeks. The shock on his face made me more embarrassed and ashamed I turned my face away to look at the room we were in, green and purple and gold was everywhere, I'm guessing this is Edwards room, I stroked the silk sheets as I listened to Edwards breathing. I leaned up to get off the bed but Edwards hand on my waist stopped me as he dragged me down and caught my lips with his in a hard and deep kiss. Gasping in shock I wrapped my arms around him as he held me as closely as physically possible.

"I can't ever lose you my Riddle Queen, I can't!" Stroking his face I nuzzle into his neck and hold him.

"You will not ever lose me, my love" I softly whisper. Smiling he picks me up and slides me under the sheets while he strips off his suit and joins me pulling me against his chest.

"I promise to keep you safe love" Grinning I wriggle closer to him.

"I know love, I know!"

* * *

**_N'awwww BAD JOKER! _**


	18. Family questions?

**_Mwahhhh! Hello my gorgeous readers this is a fluff chapter between Edward and Aura to see how their relationship is away from the whole criminal aspect :) Enjoy! I do not own the Batman characters but I own Aura :)_**

* * *

"Auroraaaaa!"

"Argh Edward would you stop being such an arse!" I mumble with a smile on my face trying to sew a button back onto his jacket but he had been whining the whole time. He starts to chuckle and slides his arms around me.

"Arse?"

"I'm sorry 'Ass'" I smirk as he frowns slightly.

"I prefer arse."

"You should, it suits you" I laugh as he pulls a shocked face and tugs gently at my hair.

"Ouch Aurora right in my heart" I giggle and finish the button handing him the jacket back, which he only took a quick look before his attention was diverted again. He started playing with my hair as I put away my sewing stuff, tugging my hair I huffed as I turned to look at him with a pout. Seeing he had finally got my attention softly kissed my bottom lip running his tongue over it before leaning back again. Raising my eyebrow I go to kiss him but he leans back even further, pouting I give him puppy eyes. "Answer a riddle and I'll give you a kiss" moaning I crossed my arms and glared, he sniggered and carried on: "If an electric train moves 100km/h north, what direction would the smoke go?" Grinning I tilted my head.

"It can't! Electric trains don't produce smoke!" I giggle clapping my hands in which he laughed at quickly pulling me onto his lap.

"Correct my Riddle Queen." He gently pressed his lips to mine, he is still nervous about holding me too tightly after the little trip to Jokers turns out I had broken my ribs as well, I pressed my lips harder to his, he pulled away running his fingers through my hair. Smiling I leant against him he slipped his fingers up the back of my baggy jumper massaging wonders in my back. Moaning softly I nuzzle into his neck kissing the curve of it. He sighed gently picking me up to sit on the sofa. "You need to be careful of your injuries Aurora." He softly stroked the bandages that surrounded my waist and ribs whereas I placed my hand on his cheek which he had neglected to tell me was a broken cheek bone.

"And so should you my Riddler" he smiled slightly while moving me to sit more comfortable on his lap, leaning over I got the blanket and covered us both, he had been out all day the reason why I was requested to mend the button he had somehow torn off. Kissing my temple he reaches for the crossword puzzle book which he had brought with him, talk about making me feel boring. He suddenly had a frown on his face and I tried not to grin and quickly looked all around the room but not at him, I may have filled in all the squares with black sharpie pen OOOPS!

"Aurora?" Innocently, I fluttered my eyelashes at him with an angelic smile on my lips.

"Yes "mon chéri?" He gives me an unimpressed look and gestures towards the book. "Oh that…"

"Yes that."

"Well I thought you'd wanna chat not scribble in a book" I pouted and did my best sad expression. Laughing he kissed my temple again.

"Help me fill in the next one?" Raising my eyebrow at him.

"Baby you don't need me to help you with it; I've seen you finish one in three minutes." Smirking proudly he turned the page and started filling it in. Bored, after literally ten seconds, I decided that flicking his pen would be a clever idea until the ink flicked and landed on Edward's nose. Biting my lip to stop from laughing I quickly moved off his lap quickly and jumped behind the sofa. He gave me a confused look until he caught sight of himself in the mirror. Him being cross eyed trying to look at the ink spot on his nose and the ink caused me to have a fit of giggles in the end I collapsed on the sofa crying with laughter, he huffed and went to the bathroom to wipe it off. When he came back in I was trying to control the laughter, grinning he rolled his eyes kissing all up my face before he evilly smirked and held the pen over my head.

"What is black and white and red all over?" I laughed and shrugged my shoulders. "Aurora with ink all over her" rolling my eyes I could not help snort.

"Lame Eddie!" He shrugged his shoulders while smothering me in kisses. Giggling I let Edward pull me up straight again and he pulled me once again onto his lap and carried on with his crossword, leaning my head against his shoulder watching him fly through the clues. I looked up at him with awe and a little pride, this was my man and one of the smartest people I have ever known if not the smartest I just wished sometimes we weren't in the criminal business so we could have a proper family.

"Eddie?" I mumble blushing slightly.

"Yes my love?" He asked while going onto a different puzzle on the next page.

"Do you ever think about having a family?" I ask hesitantly. His pen stopped on the page and he stared at me with a look of surprise across his face.

"Of course I do my Riddle Queen, I figured you didn't want a family?" I shook my head with a slight smile.

"You shouldn't figure things out that aren't true mon chéri I do want a family." A slow smile started spreading (alliteration!) across his face and he nuzzled into my neck.

"Well my love, I want you to bare my genius children and be my Riddle Queen. A proper little family!" I blush and stroke his cheek softly.

"Sounds like a plan my love, however how many children?" He smirked at me.

"Oh a whole football team." Laughing I shake my head kissing his cheek. "A little girl with your hair and my eyes and a little boy with my hair and your eyes."

"Aww you know they'll have red hair no matter what!" Grinning he ran his fingers through my locks.

"Good!" Kissing up his jaw I wrapped my arms around his neck. "But first I need to kill the Batman." Groaning I let my head fall back and sigh, well there goes ever having a child. He looks down at me worriedly.

"Edward, what happens if you can't kill the Batman? Do I have to wait here forever with no children and no husband?" I mutter and watch his face for emotions before he can hide them from me. Shock, annoyance and confusion set across his face looking at me for a long time.

"I'll make a deal with you my sweet." Raising my eyebrows I sigh.

"I'm listening."

"If I do not kill the Batman by the end of this year we'll have a family my love and I'll try forget all about Batman, maybe move somewhere so we aren't know." Shock hit me and I stared at him.

"You'd do that for me Eddie?" He nodded and an ear splitting grin crossed my face as I flung my arms around his neck and squeezed him tight kissing him all over.

"I'd do anything for you my lovely Amber queen." He held me closely and whispered sweet nothings in my ear making me buzz with happiness, for the first time in a long time I'm honest to god happy! What could go wrong?

* * *

**_Oooooh don't think she should have thought that :) Awww I could imagine baby Edwards be all cute and squishy and adorable!  
I hope you enjoyed Aura and Edwards relaxed day I thought they deserved it after the crap they went through but I have an evil plan forming for the next chapter ;) _**


	19. Uhoh

**_Hello my darlings, quick note the Robin in my story is the older one not the young one lol! I do not own the Batman characters but I do own Aura._**

* * *

Running across the roof I quickly leap across to the next one, looking around for the big old Batty and his little Birdy, I slide down the drain pipe to Edward's hideout and slip in through the window. Shutting the window I turn round smiling but the room was empty, confused I walk out the door into the main area and no one was there, but a lot of blood. Gulping, I slip my gun out and slide around the walls and see a man leant against the front door, rushing forward I check his pulse; he seemed to just be knocked out. Slapping him hard he shoots up gasping, hiding a smile I raise an eyebrow at him in which he blushes.

"Now can you tell me where my dear Riddler is?" He gulps as he holds a hand to his head.

"He got taken."

"Yes I perceived that much thank you. Now who took him and where?" His blush lowered all the way down his neck as he shrugged. Sighing I grabbed him round the neck and slid out my knife. "Ready to talk now?" He started shaking and hyperventilating, jeez Edward really knew how to pick them!

"Batman took him Miss he ran out onto the roof." Nodding I quickly sprinted out the window again and flung myself onto the ladder and climbed it. Edward what trouble have you gotten into this time? Looking around me I can see a few bundles over on the roof a bit away from me, silently I picked my way towards the roof. Nearing it, a shadow fell behind me and I quickly rolled away missing the swift punch that would have knocked me out, I flung my legs into the attacker and he stumbled back giving me enough time to get back onto my feet and my knifes out. Normally I don't like attacking with my knives but little Robin is a tricky little bugger. He ran back towards me slammed into my waist flinging me away, gasping a little I flung the knife at him hearing a hiss I knew it was only a little wound on his arm. Smirking I smacked him in the nose making him rear back, I hit him in his knee and quickly straddled his waist holding a knife to his throat ready to slit it.

"Oh little bird how could you let yourself get caught?"

"Get off me!" Snickering I lean forward brushing my lips against his, don't get me wrong here I adore Edward but Robin just flinches whenever me, Harls or Ivy even flirt let alone contact it's hilarious.

"How about a Riddle?" Growling he tries to shake me off just making me forcibly hold him down.

"How about NO!" Laughing I brush my lips down his jaw and up to his ear.

"Oh but little Robin a riddle a day keeps the Riddler away." Giggling I smack his head against the cold concrete making a groan pass his lips. "Now where is my darling Riddler? I hope you have been treating him well!" He glared at me through his little mask making a grin spread across my face.

"Batman has him." Well duh!

"I know that piece of information Robin want to explain where they are before you can't talk at all?" He smirks and rubs his body against mine. "What are you doing?" He leant up and caught my lips with his, shock ran down spine and I quickly flung my head up looking at him with shock.

"What's wrong little Aurora can't play with the big boys." Even more shock hit me and then the laughter caught up with me.

"Oh Robin you a big boy? I feel you against me and you are nothing compared with my Edward." I could see a blush on his cheeks and that just made the laughter worse. "They're watching aren't they? Trying to break Edward this way huh?" He glared, oh boy hole in one! Smirking I flung his head back making him limp, grinning I sat up and searched dear old Robin. Finding the speaker I quickly rerouted into a tracker telling me exactly where Batman was, or I hope where Edward was at least. Looking back at Robin I smirked and kissed his cheek, my trademark with the two vigilantes when I have been able to catch one of them was the red lipstick kiss mark on their cheeks. Getting up I followed the red bleeper to where I hope the Edward was otherwise hell would be paid to Batman and this time I would leave him in pieces, snarling slightly I ran.

I stood by the door of the building and mumbled a prayer that Edward was in this building. I slipped into the building and followed the red bleep I was close, peaking my head around the door I saw Edward or well a shell of Edward I held in the growl of madness. I gently walked into the room and stroked Edward's face.

"Edward, darling?" A soft sigh escaped his mouth and his eyes flickered a little. "Is Batman here darling? I need to know before I get you out." He mumbled softly as I put my ear to his mouth telling me he wasn't. Grabbing my phone I dial a few henchmen numbers to get a van and get here now. I quickly untied Edward's ropes and put his arm around me helping him to the van, nearing the door I was suddenly yanked back and thrown into the wall. Slamming into it I cried out in pain and looked up, Batsie is here. Snarling I shot him in the shoulder not doing much damage but it sure made me feel good. I can hear a van squealing by the front door, trying not to smirk I distracted Batman and the guys got Edward in the van, I kept shooting Batman in the chest and legs or at least as much as I could the guy moves fast! I managed to get us turned round with my back to the front door, nodding to one man who managed to stay in the room undetected, he slammed into Batman as I flung my self out of the door and into the van as it sped off, holding onto my seat I watched Edward's breathing making sure he didn't stop.

I managed to get him up the steps to his apartment and onto his bed, I softly bit my lip and looked at his injuries. I could see his ribs probably are broken, his nose definitely is, and maybe an arm. Bruises covered most of his skin that I could see and blood was everywhere, trying to hold in my cry I slipped off his jacket and shirt trying not to hurt him but a soft sob broke through his lips and I soothed him as much as I can. Knowing only one person could help and sighed gently well this will be awkward. Mumbling softly to myself I grabbed my phone again and dialled in the number. Waiting I softly bit my lip and watched Edward.

"Hello?"

"Hello Jonathan."

* * *

**_MWAH love you all I hope you enjoyed this :P_**


	20. The crow comes back

**_Oh I know I'm evil to leave you on that little cliffhanger :P My lovies I do not own the Batman characters only Aurora, now my darlings enjoy :P_**

* * *

Gulping a little as I answer the phone.

"Hello Jonathan."

"Aurora? Why have you phoned me my child, is everything okay?" Holding back from spilling everything to him I took a shaky breath.

"Jonathan can you come round to Edward's apartment please? Batman hit him up real good and I don't know who else to turn too."

"And there was me thinking you phoned just for my company." His playful tone came through making me hiccup a laugh. "I'll be there in a few minutes Aura, be ready." Nodding my head gently to myself I hung up and sat on the side of the bed softly stroking Edward's cheek, nothing is ever easy is it? For a few minutes I just sat and watched him until Jonathan bold as day walked into the room. I glanced at him and my heart did a little leap like it did when I saw Edward, not a good thing, not at all! He gave me a soft smile and then turned to Edward checking his vitals and all other doctor things. Biting my nails I watched as he set Edwards arm and ribs making him cry out, especially when Jonathan reset his nose, I leant forward and held his hand letting myself sooth him. Jonathan shot me a look and I could see his eyes were black.

"Hello Scarecrow, came out to play?" I tried to give him a smile but obviously it was not good enough as his hand grasped mine and softly stroked it.

"**_He'll be fine love._**" I blushed a little and smiled again at him. Sighing I sat closer to Edward and rubbed my forehead. "**_Rough day?_**" Sniggering, I glanced up at him and saw the smirk I knew so well on his face.

"Oh no it was peachy." I smirked back at him and then looked at Edward worriedly.

"**_Just a few breaks and more bruised than anything, my child. He'll be fine, actually considering it was Batman who had him he has done very well. Why did Batsie have our dear Riddle?_**" Biting my lip I thought back to the whole thing, as to why Robin had videoed the exchange between me and him and why Batman just kept Edward in that room instead of taking him to Arkham?

"I think Jonathan, Batman was after me." I looked down worried and bit my lip, was it my fault Edward was hurt? I looked up and Jonathan's face was close to mine making me gasp. "Crow, what are you doing?" He leant closer and I swear I could feel my eyes getting wider and wider and I tried to lean back. "Jonathan?" I mumbled a little worried and tried to get closer to Edward.

"**_Did you forget Aurie, you are MINE!_**" Shock hit me and scooted further back as he fisted his hand into my shirt and tried to drag me forward as I grabbed Edward's hand.

"You lost that chance Crow!" He snarled and I let out a little whimper as he leant closer. I pushed against his chest. As his lips smacked against mine Edward's fingers wrapped around his throat with a growl. I scrambled back so I was behind Edward I clung to him.

"Maybe you forgot this Straw Boy she chose me!"

"**Well you haven't exactly protected her like a real man!**_" _

"Yes he has Scarecrow!" I Sneer and hold Edward close in case he tried to hurt Scarecrow and then in turn hurt himself.

"I have been looking after her Scarecrow, I suggest you leave my apartment!" Edward growled and Crow stood up towering over him, I quickly slip around Edward and stand in front of him ready to protect him.

"I thank you for your help, it's time you left Crow to go back to Becky." I raise my eyebrows as he nods and glowers at Edward.

"**_You remember you are mine!_**" I shake my head as he left the apartment and collapsed on the bed kissing Edward all over whispering 'thank you'. Edward noticed I was shaking and he held me against him with his cast arm.

"You saved me my Riddle Queen, thank you love." I smiled gently at him and pressed my lips gently on his, then snuggled against his chest.

"Just don't scare me like that again Edward!" He chuckled softly and caressed his fingers through my hair. I stroked the bandages on his chest and looked up into those soft jade eyes. "Do you need any tablets darling?" Shaking his head he carried on running his fingers through my hair. Smiling we stayed like this for hours apart from when I went to cook him food and fetch new bandages.

"You still think you chose the right man right my Aurora?" I gave him a look that soon shut him up.

"No Edward I'm just looking after you because i felt sorry for you." He smirks a little and pulls me back down to him, I nuzzled against his neck and then sat up again. "Right my darling time to get these trousers off you before you sleep." His smirk widens as I slip the belt off and then slide his trousers down.

"Couldn't wait to strip me huh, give me a few minutes I can get little Eddie up." Laughing properly I gently slapped his thigh and I yanked the covers up and over him.

"Cheeky sod, obviously Batman didn't hurt you that much if your 'charm' is still there." He grinned and tucked me into his side. Shaking my head softly I kissed his chest. "Edward?"

"Mmmm?"

"Don't be too mad at Jonathan darling, it was Scarecrow who did that." He stiffened and the humour in his eyes left and hardness was there.

"Don't be _too _mad at him." I could hear the growl back in his voice, oh bugger. I shook again and waited for his anger, and I wasn't disappointed. "Don't be mad, oh my emerald I'm not mad, I'm furious! Do you really think I'll leave this alone you are MY woman not his and I swear I will rip him into bits when I get my arm out of this stupid cast. Why on earth did you ring him out every one? Huh is it because you love him." He snarled as I leant up and looked at him, well obviously today everyone wants to just shock me into silence.

"You know I love you Edward." I whispered and saw his eyes amplify by three times their size.

"You love me?" He whispered and I blushed as red as his hair. I looked away from him and started biting my nails again, my poor nails they will be bitten till they are raw. His hand took it away from my mouth and pulled my chin up so I was looking at him. "What do you get when you add an eye to a heart to the letter that comes after 't'?" I tilted my head and smiled a small smile. "I love you my Riddle Queen, please don't worry I won't hurt Jonathan but I will be having a word is that okay my love? I know you rang him because you trusted him to fix me." I ran my fingers over his cheek and hair. I smiled wider at him and moved closer to him.

"Edward?"

"Yes my love?" Smiling I lean towards him and just before I kiss him.

"I Love you Edward."

"As I love you my Riddle."

* * *

**_N'awww :P BAD SCARECROW! I hope you enjoyed this, don't worry more chapters to come my darlings :P _**


	21. Arguments and make ups

**_Mwah I'm so sorry my darlings I haven't updated in so long *sob sob* I love you all for the reviews and PM's :P I hope you enjoy this chapter :) Please review and PM me if you enjoy this :)I do not own the Batman characters or Dear old Edward :( but I do own my OC's._**

* * *

"Auraaaaaaaaa!" Glaring at the pot I tried to ignore Edward's whining voice, ever since the bust up with dear old Batman – so about three days - he has had to stay bed bound so his ribs heal properly and his arm but that did not stop him complaining and whingeing. Pouring the soup in the bowl I take his food into the bedroom, trying to stop the smile that was spreading across my face I stared at Edward who was tangled in the sheets and trying to unwind them.

"Having fun love?" Smirking I skip over to the bed side table and put down his food before turning towards a tangled Edward. He was glaring while wiggling around.

"No I am fine!" Snorting slightly I cock an eyebrow.

"Well if you're fine I'll leave you too it." I go to walk out the room and hear his sigh and more scuffling before a groan left his throat. Glancing back I see his eyes shut in pain and panting slightly, rolling my eyes I go over and help him get untangled. "You know, you're not seen as weak if you ask for help Eddie." He glared at me again and attempted to cross his arms, even with the cast on. Huffing I pick up his tray and gave it him while sitting on the other side of the bed, I pick up my Alice in Wonderland book and start to read ignoring the man next to me who still had a glare on his face. For about an hour I carried on reading getting into my book until it was rudely slapped out of my hands, looking up I see Edward's face still in a glare, oh boy today was just not going to be my day was it. "Yes Edward?" I bite my tongue to not let me carry on with a biting remark that I so wanted to give to him.

"I am bored." Rolling my eyes again I pick up my book off the floor.

"Well next time, don't get trampled on and you won't be bored." I know you think I'm being harsh but he has been like this for the past three days and I am going out of my head, I really do need to go to Arkham after looking after him. His glare intensified.

"What did you say?" Oooops.

"Oh I'm sorry did I hurt your feelings Ed?" I roll away from him and stand up walking away to the door.

"I didn't ask to be thrown around like a rag doll by the Bat."

"No you didn't, but I didn't ask for you to complain and whinge every two seconds, I've tried really hard Edward to look after you, you want me to stop I'll stop and leave."

"Fine then leave." Fuming I opened the door and glared at him.

"All because you don't want to be seen as weak. One day, Edward, your pride will be the death of you." I snarled and slammed the door behind me, storming to the front door I pass through the hallways till I came to the henchman's 'room', opening the door I choose his most loyal man. "Joe, come here." Hearing my tone he leaps up off his seat and follows me out of the door, sighing and rubbing my face I glance up at the man knowing I can trust him but also trying to hide my own emotions. "Edward has decided it's time I leave, I trust you can look after him or leave him to his own device's, yes?" Joe nodded and looked surprised.

"If you don't min' me sayin' miss, why you leavin'?" Giving a small smile a shook my head.

"Pride is a powerful thing Joe, he needs to understand I'm not a henchwoman I'm his … er, well I don't know what I am, but he doesn't have to put a front up with me but I guess I'm not that important in his little life. So he asks me to leave, I'll leave Joe it's now his turn to make the first move, I'm tired of his attitude. So I'm going now, you need help ring me and I'll send Henry to come give you a hand or Jonathan okay." He nods again while giving me a soft hug then he walks over to Edward's hallway. Shaking my head I walk out of the front door and slam it, it gave a very satisfying smash, smirking I stormed off to the streets of Gotham ready to go home and maybe get a drink and icecream. A tear slid down my face and I quickly wiped it away and climbed up a ladder to a building to start doing some free running. Leaping over building after building I finally make it too my own, slipping through the window I straight away climb into my own bed and just let my emotions have a free route. I could hear a phone ringing but I just ignored it to carry on sobbing and clutching my pillow. For about three hours I finally ran out of steam and I sat up, groaning I put a hand to my head as a pounding started, I thought crying was meant to feel good? Still feeling glum I shoved myself out of bed and placed my comfy track pants on and black top I walk out into the kitchen and grab my ice cream, sighing I fell onto the sofa and pigged out and then falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

A knocking woke me up, growling I put the empty ice cream tub on the table and stumble over to the door. I peeked out the eye hole and don't see anything, opening the door I see a sheepish Edward holding onto his cane.

"Yes?" I lean against the door frame and raise my eyebrows.

"Why did you go?" Giving him a sarcastic smile.

"You told me to go Eddie remember? So I left."

"You know I'm a Neanderthal when I have to stay in bed and can't do anything my Riddle Queen, I didn't realise you would actually leave." Breathing heavily I rub my face knowing my eyes would all be red. "Have you been crying my love?" Glaring I storm into my apartment with a cautious Edward following after shutting the door.

"What do you want Edward?" I ask while picking up the tub and go to throw it away. Turning back round I see his expressive emerald eyes brimming with sadness.

"I just can't ever seem to do the right things with you, can I sweetheart?" He was rolling his bowler hat round in his hands nervously; all hate for Edward started to melt.

"Oh Edward." He glanced down and trembled.

"I should have let you go that day Aurora, you would have been better with Jonathan he is so much better at this than me, I just keep seeming to cause you harm." I walked forward so I was in front of him and look up into those eyes of his.

"That was my decision Ed, my decision! I chose you. Do you want to know why you daft man?" He nodded slightly while his eyes widened at being called daft. "Because I love you, you ass! I love you. So it doesn't matter how much you throw a strop because you have to stay in bed, or how you hide behind that pride and ego of yours, or how much you can act like a complete arrogant asshole, I will always love you. Because, amazingly, I see that man behind all your front and ego. I can see an emotional, loving, kind and an extremely intellectual man who someday I hope to have a family with, maybe here in Gotham or somewhere else. And I just can't seem to see that man, who I fell in love with, all the time and it hurts you don't trust me enough to open up to me." Coughing slightly I try to hide how squeaky my voice got at the end with emotion, I look down at our feet and there was silence between us for a few minutes. I groan slightly in my head because he is just not saying anything, glaring gently at our feet I go to walk away but his arms around me hold me against his chest and a soft sob escapes his throat. Shocked, I glance up at him and see tears brimming in his green eyes, I raise my hands up and gently stroke his cheeks.

"Oh my Riddle Queen, I love you! I love you so much, my love! I'm sorry I hide behind the Riddler persona, I don't mean to hurt you I just don't know how to act sometimes or how to help you. Please forgive me love? I need you more than anything; I will attempt to show you how much you mean to me Aurora my dove." He softly leant his forehead against mine and stared into my eyes, smiling gently I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I forgive you my daft Rouge!" I smile softly at him and brush my lips across his as his seal me to him once again. I pull him closer to me while running my fingers through his red hair, he groans slightly and I quickly pull away biting my lip guiltily. I mouth 'ooops' to him and blush, laughing he pulls me up against him again and rests his head ontop of mine.

"I'm not daft!" I chuckle and nuzzle into his neck.

"You are too me Eddie. Now get your ass into bed you are supposed to be resting!" He sends me a naughty smirk.

"Want to join me." His eyes glitter with mischief and I can't help but laugh.

"If we do that you'll get hurt, again." I smirk a little at his fallen expression. I walk past him while slipping my hand into his and pull him towards my room and give him a cheeky wink as I look back at him. Wrapping his arms around my waist he holds me for a few minutes and I let myself just be held. Giggling slightly I try to wiggle away as his hands slide up towards my breasts. "Edward, noooo." He huskily chuckles as he kisses and nibbles up my neck making more giggles pass my lips, wiggling more I manage to get away but end up slipping up onto the bed, causing Edward to snigger and lean over me.

"Ooops careful you might fall." Rolling my eyes I smirk.

"Lame babe, lame!" He chuckles again and licks and kisses up my neck making my eyes flutter closed. "Edward!" He bites my neck gently and then lifts up his head with his eyes twinkling with amusement. He rolls over onto his back and then rolls me on top of him, surprised my eyebrows raise.

"Now you can't complain that I am hurting my ribs or my arm, and I always wanted to this way." He grinned and lifted his hips up and rubbing up against me, making me gasp. Glaring jokingly at him, I lean forward and let my lips connect with his neck and kiss and nibble on the one spot that I know would instantly make him rigid. Giggling, I wiggle against a certain area on him making him groan and his one hand clutch my hip. Smirking I nibble harder and slowly undo his black shirt slowly, then follow my fingers with my lips. Gasping he looks up at me and I wink and slide his belt and trousers down.

"Get under the covers, love." Smirking I had a plan in my head and I knew he wouldn't like it at all. He quickly threw his shirt off so he was only in his boxers, grinning he leant back in my bed with the covers over him. Stripping off myself I slip into bed kissing his cheek and laugh slightly. "Now that I've got you undressed and in bed willingly it's time for you to sleep." His jaw dropped open slightly and I smirked.

"You my dear, are pure evil!" Winking I slide down further down in bed and lean against his chest, he wraps his arms around me and sighs softly. Looking up at him I smile and rest my arm over his stomach and kiss him gently on his chest. Gently he rubs my back in soft circles making me groan softly and relax under his fingers. His charming smirk crossed his face and go to open his mouth.

"Don't you dare give me a cheesy line about your fingers mister." He laughed and held me closer and I slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**_Mwah I couldn't let Eddie leave Aura, it would just be cruel :P Hope you enjoyed this darlings._**


	22. Close encounters

**_Hope you are all well, I love you all lots and hope you enjoy this next chapter :P Please PM's and reviews are loved! I do not own the Batman characters but I do own my OC's :) _**

**_Okay munchkins just to let you know SMUT is in this chapter so if you're an innocent darling please please please don't read this chapter as I couldn't deal with letting you lose your innocent nature :P _**

* * *

Smacking the back of Edwards head with a newspaper, he grinned cockily and watched his latest death trap on the News on my TV. Shaking my head I turned around and washed the rest of the dirty dishes which I was meant to do for the past week. Wiping my hands on the dish cloth I turn around and see Edward watching me instead of the TV, tilting my head in confusion he grins again at me.

"You do look so delicious in nothing but my shirt." Rolling my eyes I can't help but smile and blush a little, ever since the little issue we had a few weeks ago he has slowly relaxed around me. "And I never realised you read porn my naughty little Aura?" Shocked i stutter in confusion and he sends me a wicked grin before pulling out '50 shades of Grey' out from under the table and shows me. My cheeks turn bright red and I smile innocently at him as he chuckles and start's to read it. Quickly yanking it from his grip I hide it behind my back and bite my lip.

"No no no you are not reading that book!" He smirks and stands up from his seat and walks over to me, grinning I take a step back; he tries to grab my arm. Giggling, I quickly run away into the living room and jumping over the sofa I smirk back at him. He follows with a smirk on his features, I leg it into the bedroom and he managed to tackle me onto the bed, squealing I shoved the book down my skirt and he laughed.

"You think I will not go down there?" Blushing I try to slide away as his hand softly slips up my left leg up into my skirt. "Oh don't go all shy on me, my beauty." Laughing I kiss him gently as his hand slithers further up and brushes my thigh bringing out a gasp from my lips. "Why won't you let me read the book? Is it that bad?" Nodding I try and grab his hand. "Oh now my Aurora I just have to read it!" Giggling I let him grab the book and he started to read it on the bed, huffing slightly I stretch and sit up.

"Do you want some tea darling?" He nods and I quickly get the ingredients together to make lasagne. About an hour of cooking its ready and I call Edward to come into the kitchen, he struts out of the bedroom and gives me a naughty grin. I'm screwed! I give him his plate and start to eat. Half way through the meal he looks up and states:

"Aurora can we get a red room?" Choking on my lasagne I send him a startled look, or I hope it was a startled look as my eyes were tearing. He laughed his head off for ages and I rolled my eyes. After my choking I crossed my arms and suddenly had a thought which made me smirk.

"No we can't have a red room but carry on you can't have a little present I bought just for you to cheer you up after." His eyes widened and he leant forwards. Smirking I slipped my dish into the bowl and sat back down.

"What's my present Aurora?" Grinning I give him an impish wink.

"Are you going to carry on talking about the book?" He shakes his head quickly and I chuckle while standing up, kissing his cheek I whisper to stay there and I'll go get it. I walk into the bedroom and quickly shut the door, I strip my clothes off fast and open my wardrobe and slip on the outfit which I've been saving for a long time, I can't help the mischievous grin that crosses my face. I slip on a green, black and gold corset with black girl boxer shorts and a garter on my right leg, I slip on my green heels and quickly do my make-up. Grabbing his bowler hat and his cane I give myself a glance over in the mirror and can't help but give myself a pat on the back, it does look like the women's version of his suit. Slipping his suit jacket over my shoulders I open the door and try to lean sexily against the door frame.

"Hey baby, so do you like your present." I give my best bedroom voice and it seems to work as his jaw is hanging open. Smirking I walk forward with a sway in my hips till I'm standing in front of him. "Well Daddy, do you like it?" His eyes glittered dangerously while his hands clamp down on my waist and yank me onto his lap, giving him my best sultry look I let my wrists rest on his shoulders while I hold the cane in my hands trapping him effectively.

"Oh Daddy really likes." He slams his lips onto mine and I could hear a feral growl rip up his throat. His strong arms wrap around my waist and yank me closer and he kisses down my jaw and throat making gasps escape my lips, it felt like fire raking down lower and lower. I whimpered gently, there is no doubt I will have hickeys after this encounter! "Maybe we should take this to the bedroom." I smirked and leaned my head back so he had more access to my neck.

"Oh you are a spoil sport Eddie, don't you want to be adventurous, and you did want a red room after all." He growled and bit my shoulder making a shiver run up my spine a moan pass my lips. He picked me up and walked towards the counter, wrapping my legs around his waist I pushed his body closer to mine, his lips met mine again and he very softly brushed his top lip against my bottom making it part slightly, he took this as an advantage and slipped his tongue into my mouth. I met his tongue with my own and soon he had me unravelled at the seams, literally he had slowly started to undo my laces of the corset at the back. His one hand slid up my leg and encountered the garter, he gave me an impish grin and leant down slowly licking up my thigh and with his teeth drew down the garter his eyes never leaving mine. Squirming a little I moaned and that cocky leer was back on his face. "So eager baby?"

Nodding slightly I pouted, chuckling slightly he ran his hand back up my thigh and reached my boxer shorts running his fingers under the lace there was a huge knocking at the door. We both turned our heads and looked, he grabbed the cane from the floor and marched towards the door, and I quickly tied my corset back up and slipped off the counter to follow. He had already reached the door and threw it open and there stood the Mad Hatter, surprise hit both me and Edward, who was hastily buttoning up his shirt.

"Oh oh dear me."

* * *

**_Tehehehe :P Love you all please review and PM :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter :P_**


End file.
